Broken
by Tenebrae Rosa
Summary: This is the Sequel of Bladebreaker's twins. Welcome to the life of Rayne Hiwatari.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SEQUEL: BROKEN**

**Hey everybody, I'm back in action with a new story: BROKEN! This is the sequel to Bladebreaker's Twins which I like to thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope you like this fic too. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade nor any of the characters, however I do own the unknown characters, Blade Angels and their bit-beast and Sergei.**

**BLADE ANGELS**

**Rayne Hiwatari**

Age:18

Family: All dead except her twin brother, Kai

Nationality: Russian

Home Country: Russia

Clothing: Trainers, dark jeans, black crop top, white bike-style jacket, black leather fingerless gloves and a gold armband.

Physically: Her short spiky hair is now long, up to her shoulder blade and is black with slate bangs. Her crimson eyes are now grey. She has grown a few inches and is now 511.

Bit-Beast: Deathscythe; Angel of Death. Has long black hair and two bangs, violet eyes and wears black dress up to her lower thighs and black boots.

Element: Death/Dark

Attacks: Black Feather arrows

Dark sparkles

Blade Angel Light (signature move)

**Anya Ivanov**

Age:18

Family: No Parents. Just a twin brother, Tala/Yuri Ivanov

Nationality: Russian

Home Country: Russia

Clothing: Trainers, grey baggy pants and blue t-shirt and blue fingerless gloves.

Physically: Her long red hair has shortened by a few inches with soft orange highlights and was tied in a bun at the back of her head. She has grown an inch making her height 510

Bit-Beast: Trumpcard; Angel of chaos. Has short blue hair and blue eyes. Wears turtleneck blue top and light blue skirt and boots. Wears a bandage over left arm where a mechanic machine is attached.

Element: Chaos

Attacks: Chaos Volcano

Ribbon Strings

Blade Angel Light (signature move)

**Vivien Kon**

Age:18

Family: Parents died during childbirth. Has a twin brother called Rei.

Nationality: Chinese

Home Country: China

Clothing: Trainers, tracksuit bottoms, polo shirt, t-shirt, blue headband, blue fingerless gloves.

Physically: Her long dark hair is tied up to a high ponytail and is 510.

Bit-Beast: Silverwings; Angel of Light. Has long red hair with a few streaks tied up, wears long white dress up to her knees held by strings on the back and has separate sleeves.

Element: light/Life

Attacks: Orb tornado

Crystal sparkles

Blade Angel Light (signature move)

**Amber Tate**

Age:16

Family: Parents divorced and has a twin brother Max

Nationality: American

Home Country: America

Clothing: Trainers, Black shorts, red crop top, see-through t-shirt, red sweatband and red headband.

Physically: Her long blonde hair is now tied up in a ponytail, a few freckles can be seen, is still hyper occasionally but is fun to be around with. She is 56 tall.

Bit-Beast: Miracle; Angel of Miracle. She has long brown hair tied up in a bun with two bangs covering her amber eyes. She wears long pale yellow dress with a big bow at the back just above her buttocks.

Element: Miracle

Attacks: Sunrays

Sunflower strike

Blade Angel Light (signature move)

**Alexia Kinomiya**

Age:16

Family: A grandfather and a twin brother

Nationality: Japanese

Home Country: Japan

Clothing: Trainers, Pink skirt and purple top.

Physically: Her spiky hair has grown but her hair is still short and is in layers. Has grown an inch making her height 510

Bit-Beast: Petal; Angel of Love. She wears fluffy skirt and top all pink and her long brown hair is tied in two ponytail either side of her head.

Element: Love

Attacks: Petal Serum

Thorns

Blade Angel Light (signature move)

_**CHAPTER 1 **_

It was another snowy day in Moscow, Russia and the place was white, cold and empty. Christmas was nearby and everyone was at home, with his or her family, getting warm, or having family quality, as well as getting into Christmas spirits. Everything is going just perfect. Wrong! The place may be empty, cold and white with snow, but not every one is with his or her family.

The once quiet Chatsworth Garden was now filled. A murderer that has been loose for half a year was running down the empty street, breathing rapidly, looking behind him every now and then, while a group of soldiers, ran behind him, gaining up on him, rifles in their hands.

The murderer looked behind him for the umpteenth time and trip over a rock, falling flat, face first in the snow, giving the soldiers the advantage. One by one the soldiers surrounded the murderer, rifles at an aim, ready to fire if the victim makes the wrong move. The circle got smaller as the soldiers got closer, filling in the gaps that may give advantage for the man to escape. The leader of the squad arrived and two of the soldiers made way, giving an entrance to the captain.

The captain made its way past the two soldiers and stood in front of the murderer as he lift his head from the snow and he gasped. There stood a female soldier, hair tied in a high ponytail that was flying behind her from the wind, a few bangs framing her face. She was wearing the navy FBI uniforms with a black bullet vest over her uniform, her several guns at every pocket available. Her grey eyes were glaring at him in disgust, loath in disguised.

She kneels down in front of him, and placing her fingers between his shoulder and neck, she twist the nerve, paralysing him temporarily. She got up a few moments later and nodded. The soldiers all scattered, doing their job. Some were putting handcuffs on the murderer's wrist, some went and search the bag that the murderer was holding while on the run and the captain called for the van, to take the prisoner to jail.

Rayne Hiwatari, the heiress of the ambassador of Russia to Japan, current captain of the FBI, former captain of the fallen Blade Angels and twin sister to Kai Hiwatari, watched from the sideline as the prisoner was put into the back of the van, supervised by the other police and was taken to the department, her partner-in-crime stood beside her.

"Mission Accomplished," he said.

Rayne nodded. "I better get going," she sighed.

"Heading to Japan?" asked Sam.

"Yup. Can't wait though. Get to reunite with my family," she smiled.

"Is it Tai, err… fury… Anya, Cecilia… and whatnot?"

Rayne laughed at his memory. "Their names are, Kai, Yuriy, Anya, Vivien, Amber, Alexia, Tyson and Max."

"Oh, sorry," he apologized.

"It's ok."

Silence followed their small talk. The wind came back, blowing softly against their skin as small dust of snow was blown away. Rayne was the first to break the silence.

"You'll be alright when I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine."

Rayne nodded and pressed a small button on her belt. Instantly the wheels appeared beneath her boot, turning into skates. Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"What? Without a van or car I ain't walking all the way back to the mansion," protest Rayne.

"OK."

Rayne shook her head and left Sam on his own, making her way back to her respective home, when she passed someone with ginger hair, so bright, she stopped herself and turned back to the person. It was a boy and he turned back, looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" growled Rayne.

"Oh just visiting this place. After all I am a tourist here," replied Brooklyn.

"Humph," was the reply he got as Rayne continued her way home. _The nerve of him, showing his face like that. Why if I have nothing better to do I would have tore that head of his! _Rayne was very touchy when she hears someone talking about him, or sees him, for his action she could never forget.

It was exactly one year ago from today was the finals of the Justice Five Tournament, held by her grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari. He was a mastermind who uses outsiders and his own two grandchildren for his own pleasure, experimenting on them, turning into robots, and using their bit-beast to rule the world.

At first he almost succeeded, turning Rayne's boyfriend into a robot, and Voltaire would have taken over the world if the Bladebreakers didn't win the Russian tournament two years ago. He left after that, running away from the police until just a few months ago did he return with a new set of beybladers, challenging that Bladebreakers and Rayne's team the Blade Angels into a Justice Five Tournament.

If Rayne didn't win the last match, against Brooklyn, Voltaire would have won, finally, but it didn't come to that. Sure Rayne won but at a high price. Not only bringing victory to the Blade Angels and Bladebreakers, but she lost her bit-beast Deathscythe in the process. And for that she could never forgive Brooklyn.

_Deathscythe, hope everything is OK with you, wherever you are. _

The metal bar gate opened as soon as Rayne was in the area and she entered the Hiwatari property, skating up the driveway. In front of her was a balcony with stairs on either side, all painted in white to enter the blue/ grey mansion, ivies wrapping around the pillars.

At the edge of the driveway, Rayne jumped, pressing the button on her skate during the process, and landed safely on her feet, the wheels disappeared, to become trainers. She took out her necklace that was safely tucked under her top and placed the key in the lock, opening the door and entering her home.

"I'm home," she called. In an instant, a bald man who was 63 came walking towards her, undoing her belt, taking her bullet vest off and helping in taking her jacket off while greeting back.

"How was the mission?" he asked.

"Same as usual."

"Did you manage to get him?"

"Oh yes. Had to twist his nerve to get him paralyse temporarily."

Geoffrey the butler nodded and placed her belongings away.

"Your bag has been packed by yours truly. Have a safe trip."

The grey eyes soften and the heiress of Hiwatari walked up to her father figure and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you," she said.

Geoffrey patted her head softly, returning the hug. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will," nodded Rayne and headed to her room, to collect her bag before going underground to where her jet waits patiently. She dumped her bag in the back seat and placed herself in the front seat, putting on her helmet and pressing a few buttons, the cover closed, and the roof above opened up. The platform below rose, and the female switched on the engines and was soon controlling the jet, flying towards the mansion in Japan.

-00-

"TYSON KINOMIYA! GET THAT BLOODY ASS OF YOUR OFF THAT BLOODY BED!" screamed a slate haired boy who was fuming in anger. There was movement under the tangled blanket and a capped boy poke his head out, groaning as the bright rays of sunshine hit his eyes.

"What now, Kai?" he shouted back.

"What now? We've got school in half an hour so you better get ready by then!" and the grey eyed captain stormed back into the kitchen, to resume his breakfast, which was pancakes made by his team mate Rei. While munching on a bite, making more pancakes for Tyson, Rei and the others heard the familiar giggling of their twins and then the ring of a doorbell.

The Blondie that sat opposite his captain, happily got off his chair and skipped towards the door, opening it and letting the ladies enter, who were all ready and had eaten breakfast. The minute the front door closed, there was a crashing sound and almost everyone rolled their eyes and headed towards the stairs.

Under the piled of a broken vase and a table lay Tyson Kinomiya, who was half asleep. His twin sister groaned and dropped her bag nearby, running to her brother's side in seconds, helping him up and taking him to the kitchen, where the smell of fresh pancakes woke Tyson up. Ignoring the laughter and giggles from his friend, Tyson zoomed into the kitchen and started gobbling up all the food he can reach and soon every plate that were filled with food were empty.

"Man that's good!" breathed Tyson, tapping his large stomach.

"Alright already, bro," said his twin sister. "Now come on! We've got to get to school."

Everyone else were either in the limousine provided by the slate haired boy or were putting on their skates.

At the sound of school, Tyson's eyes were as big as a saucer and he was already dashing out of the house running as fast as he can towards Jeffrey High School. The girls shook their head and started skating towards school, while the boys chatted and laughed in the limousine, getting stuck in the traffic jam once in a while. But they all made of course, especially Tyson.

"How many more minutes left, Anya?" asked a brunette neko-jin.

The red haired checked her watched under the edge of her fingerless gloves and replied, "ten more minutes," as they skated passed the black spiked bar gate, entering the school premises.

Scrapping their wheels sideways against the ground, the girls came to a stop and pressing a button on their belt, the wheels disappeared, their skates now trainers.

"Same old, same old, Jeffrey High School," chuckled Amber.

Same old group of handsome boys, same old attitude girls, same old Tala dating a brunette… Hang on!

"What's Tala doing with a girl?" asked Vivien, the brunette Neko-Jin.

Anya sighed. The red haired was wearing trainers, baggy pants and t-shirt, her red hair tied in a bun at the back of her head. Already she felt a pang of guilt and hurt inside of her, wondering right this minute where her best friend is.

"After Yuri recovered from the beybattle between himself and Garland, the doctor said he had amnesia."

"WHAT?" the gang cried.

"What about Rayne?" asked Max.

"She's not here at the moment, but that's ok right?" replied Anya.

"I haven't heard from her, I don't know where she is," spoke Kai as they all turned to him, since he was her twin brother. "She blocked her connections with me and she's been so busy with work she hardly hasn't got any time to call me or email me… beside I would have told you how she is the minute she and I finish talking if we had any contact."

Everyone nodded and sighed as the familiar bell rang and they trudged towards their homeroom, getting registered and getting ready for a whole new year.

-00-

"**OK class. Welcome back. I hope you had an interesting summer. Today we are starting new and fresh so here are a few new rules, new timetable and subjects…" **

Anya droned out the teachers voice and sighed as she looked out of the window. She watched as the wind blew ever so softly, gently rustling the leaves on the trees, rustling the emerald green grass and the clouds above forming into new shapes every time it moves. She watched as couple of sparrows flew by, behind it in the background a small jet flying by. Suddenly she felt a pang of warmth swarming around her body and it made her think and frown, wondering if her best friend was near.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**I'm back! With the second chapter of the sequel. You're probably wondering, what took you so long! I decided to update up the fic once a month. Grade 10 is really tough and I don't have much time to myself, so… shrugs and smiles sadly But at least you're getting an update! huffs like Ian**

**Only 3 reviews from the last chapter…**

**Kitty-Kris: Yes, Rayne has got to do something to save the guy. And since you say you're insane… I'll say you're my favourite insane friend **

**School Boredom: **

**Yeah, poor Yuri has amnesia thanks to Garland and that battle.**

**Darkfangs/Iris: Hey there sis! Yes, I've been a naughty girl and gave you the whole damn story. Buuuut, u're doing the same for me so we're even –D Whenever I write a story, the first few chapters like from chapter 1 to chapter 3 goes smooth, but the rest of the story sucks -- **

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade nor any of the characters, however I do own the unknown characters, Blade Angels and their bit-beast and Sergei.**

Rayne Hiwatari, captain of the Russian FBI, former captain of the Blade Angels suddenly felt warmth shot down her spine and she jerked her head to the building beside her and smiled.

_Soon my friend, we will unite. Patience is all you need at the mo. _Rayne let out a sigh and looked around her to find a space to land her small jet. She suddenly saw a roof with the helicopter runway and took out a walkie-talkie from the compartment pocket and pressed a number.

"Stanley Speaking," Mr Dickinson's voice spoke through the speaker.

"Hey Mr D. It's Hiwatari."

"Oh Rayne! How lovely it is to hear your voice," the old man gasped.

"Thank you. I'm just outside your window, and I was wondering if I can use the helicopter runway on your roof to land my jet?" asked Rayne.

Immediately, Mr Dickinson got out of his chair and walked towards the window and saw a small blue jet outside, with someone inside waving its arm.

"Of course you can. We're not expecting anyone any soon. Go right ahead, my dear." nodded Mr Dickinson. And with a thank you, Rayne switched off her walkie-talkie and landed the jet on the runway, the noise causing disruption in every class.

-00-

Anya sighed in frustration as she constantly tried to work out Maths question number 2: what is X-Y if X3, while her twin brother chuckled silently at her as he was sitting beside her. Anya frowned and glared daggers at her duplicate who was unfazed until the classroom suddenly moved. Every head jerked upwards and looked around, afraid of what curse has fell upon them.

"What's going on?" someone shouted over the noise.

Anya felt the familiar warmth she felt earlier and looked behind her to her friend Kai, who shrugged, not knowing the answer. Then suddenly the noise stopped as soon as it started and everyone started chattering in confusion with each other.

"Alright everybody, calm down. We're still alive so don't worry about it," said the teacher.

"But what if there is an aftershock?" asked a black-haired female.

"I'll go and check with the vice-principal as to what's going on," and with that, the teacher left.

Anya felt a poke on her back and she turned, her eyes locking gaze with a pair of amber ones.

"Do you think it's her?" whispered Vivien.

"I don't know. I did felt that shot of warmth."

Vivien nodded. "So did I."

"Do you think it's her?" someone asked.

Everyone turned to the hyper blonde female, Amber.

"I don't know, Amy. But I hope it is."

"Who's 'she' you guys are talking about?" asked Anya's twin, Tala.

"You'll find out soon enough, bro, soon enough," sighed Anya, feeling a pang of hurt inside all of a sudden.

-00-

"**I'm telling you for the umpteenth time, I don't know what is happening. All I was doing was working through the paper work when suddenly there was this racket and the whole school moving. I do not have an explanation!" screamed Boris as a group of teachers walked up to him for answers.**

"Aren't you going to investigate it then?" asked a science teacher. "We were doing some practical work here in this school, the children could have gotten hurt!"

"What's the point of investigating it, when it's over?" someone asked at the doorway.

"Because I want to know who's responsible for this interruption? The students at school are doing experiment. One wrong move could lead to chaos!" screamed the science teacher turning around to face the newcomer. But she gaped at the human.

_She's only a kid!_

"I'm responsible for this unexpected interruption. And I apologise if anything went wrong."

"This is a teachers private meeting student, please wait outside!" roared Boris, the vice-principal.

Rayne pouted.

"Some hello that was, Big B," muttered Rayne and turned away from him.

"Do me a favour and-" Boris stopped his sentence as he looked closely at the newcomer. "It can't be? Rayne?"

"The one and the only," grinned Rayne. Boris chuckled and threw his arms out. Immediately, Rayne pushed herself a bit away from the doorframe she was leaning against and jumped into Boris's arms, embracing him.

"Oh it's good to see you!" chuckled Boris.

"It's great to see you, too, B. Hope you didn't miss me too much."

Boris chuckled. "More than you can ever imagined."

Rayne turned to the teachers. "It was my arrival that have cause a disruption. I was piloting my jet and have received permission from the principal to use the helicopter runway for my landing. I hope you can accept my sincere apology."

"Well, alright… as long as it won't happen again," said the English teacher.

"If it does, I'll make you sure you know it first-hand," nodded Rayne.

Satisfied with the answer, the teacher all filed out, leaving Rayne and her guardian alone in his office.

"So, what brings you here, my dear?" asked Boris, leading Rayne to one of the corners of the room, where a small bar is held.

"Huh… nothing really. Just missed you guys so much thought I would pop in and visit. Russia's too quiet now that Voltaire is gone. It's just the normal criminals that I don't need to bother handling. Sam and the others can handle it just fine," nodded Rayne.

"Only a visit?"

"Well, I may stay here for a little bit longer. The truth is, I was planning on staying till new years. Celebrating Christmas and News Years with just Yoko and Geoffrey is pretty lonely. I need the whole gang there to spice it up."

Boris chuckled and ruffled Rayne's long hair.

"Hey! Your hair!" gaped Boris.

"I could say the same thing to your beard. You let it grow!"

The duo grinned and chuckled at each other, causing the principal who was passing by, entering the room.

"What's the commotion, Boris?" asked Mr Dickinson.

"Aah, Mr Dickinson! Come in come in. Look what God have gave us to reunite. Our dear Hiwatari!" cried Boris.

At that point, Rayne stood up and ran to Stanley's side, hugging him tight.

"Yes, I heard. Oh Rayne we missed you!" cried Mr Dickinson. "This is most definitely a surprise!"

"It is!" agreed Boris.

Parting from the embrace, Rayne lead Mr Dickinson back to the corner and Boris gave each of them a small glass of wine, to celebrate our young heroine's return.

-00-

"Well, got any answer, miss?" asked Ten, the brunette.

"It's seems we have a visitor, students," replied the Maths teacher.

"A visitor? Wouldn't we get a letter or announcement from the principal or vice-principal about this?" questioned Alexia.

"Yes we would, if the vice-principal knew about this event first-hand."

"Come again?" frown Amber.

"What the teacher mean is, whoever just arrive, came as a surprise. No one knew about this until the visitor made it's appearance," said Tala, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly."

Suddenly the door opened, revealing THE visitor.

"Speaking of the devil," muttered Miss Fraser.

The whole student body turned their heads to the door and stared at the newcomer, the Bladebreakers and Blade Angels, gaping at the girl.

Rayne Hiwatari, who was wearing dark jeans, black crop top, white bike-style leather jacket and white fingerless gloves, was standing in the doorway, and took a step in, entering the room, a note in her hand. She walked towards the teacher, ignoring the stares from her new classmates, and pass the piece of paper to the teacher.

The emerald eyes of the teacher zoomed left to right as she read the short message and sighed, looking down at the captain.

"Welcome to your new class. Your name?" sigh the teacher.

"Rayne Hiwatari," she answered.

"Hiwatari?

"Isn't Kai's last name Hiwatari?

"Do you think they're related?"

**Whispers were already spreading around the room of the Maths class as Rayne and the teacher somehow are staring each other down. **

**But as it was a long time since Miss Fraser had a staring contest, she was the first to blink. Rayne hid a smirk. **

"**Please take a seat."**

**Rayne nodded and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She walked down the aisle, ruffling Amber's temple and taking Alexia's cap, putting it on her own head before placing herself at a seat at the back of the room. **

**Everyone followed her every move, still gaping, surprised and confused.**

"**Alright, since no one is interesting in Maths anymore, for the next few minutes, we'll get to know our new student," suggested Ms Fraser.**

"**New Student?" chorused the student body.**

"**The name is Rayne Hiwatari. I'm 18; captain of the Russian FBI, Nationality and origin is Russian. Both of my parents are dead and my only living relative is my twin brother Kai Hiwatari," said Rayne.**

"**Bored already?" smirked Kai.**

"**You know me," sighed Rayne.**

"**Unfortunately," Kai rolled his eyes.**

"**How's mother Russia?" asked Anya.**

"**To be honest," said Rayne, taking the cap off and placing it on the desk in front of her. "Boring. I mean HE is not there anymore, the criminals are your daily assassin, thieves etc and without you guys, it's quiet, too quiet."**

"**Glad you missed us," chuckled Rei, Vivien's twin bro.**

"**Unfortunately," smirked Rayne, as the gang chuckled softly, causing the other students raising their eyebrow, including Tala. **

**Suddenly the bell rang, ending the class. There was scraping noise as the chairs were tucked under the table and several footsteps as the class slowly filed out of the room. **

"**Long time no see, Death," smirked Anya, high-fiving her best friend. **

"**It sure is," nodded Rayne and looked at her old friends, sighing happily. "My, you guys have developed a lot, without me around."**

"**So have you," nodded Amber.**

**Rayne grinned. "Who shall I start first?" muttered Rayne and her eyes fell upon the lazy-ass.**

"**T-MEISTER! I hope you're not stuffing food again," Rayne cocked an eyebrow.**

**Tyson blushed and looked away. **

"**Hair's grown longer, eyes are getting more darker, dark jeans, yellow top and red vest top and his usual cap. Yup, same old Tyson." Then Rayne's eyes set on his twin.**

"**Alexia Kinomiya…" Rayne winked. "The usual purple and pink combination, no change there; still the usual feminine of the gang, skirt, top and her favourite hat."**

**Amber giggled, catching Rayne's attention. **

"**And next is my hyper, bubbly, Amy. Change from her yellow dungarees into shorts and t-shirt, simple yet, gorgeous. The usual red headband and sweatband, and that's it.**

"**Next is good old Maxie. From his own orange dungarees into grey shorts, an overlarge blue t-shirt and sweatbands." **

"**Fourthly, is cat boy Rei. Blue bottoms into black, the usual red and white Chinese robe, red ribbon and the usual headband and fingerless gloves. And beside him is cat girl Vivien. Long hair tied up in a ponytail? Baggy pants and white top? What's going on? It's as if the Chinese cultural is here no more!"**

**Vivien blushed. "I stayed with Anya for too long and it got me to adapt her culture. The usual top and bottom style," she shrugged. **

**Rayne grinned and nodded, turning to her twin. She looked at him, up and down, the grin wiped from her face.**

"**What?" asked Kai.**

"**What? What! You know perfectly! What the hell did you do to your scarf!" cried Rayne, tugging at the collar around his neck. Kai pulled her hand off him. **

"**I changed my style, like everyone else."**

"**That's fine and all, but WHY RID OF THE SCARF! THE FLUFFY, SOFT, WHITE SCARF!" moaned Rayne, fakes weeping, making the area sweatdrop. **

"**Oh come on, it's only for a year," said Anya.**

"**A YEAR! I WANT THAT GREY TOP OFF AND THAT SCARF TO RETURN!" said Rayne devastated. **

"**Stupid thing to stay," muttered Anya.**

"**MOVING ON!" said Kai, raising his voice. Rayne cleared her throat and glared at her twin.**

"**Grey baggy pants, purple top and long purple gloves with red ribbon around your upper arm," grimaced Rayne. Kai smirked. Rayne looked around her gang and suddenly felt an empty space in her heart.**

"**Hey, where's Yuri?" she asked.**

**At this, everyone felt uncomfortable, causing Rayne to get confused.**

"**Guys?" she repeated.**

"**There's something you've got to know…" Max started.**

"**But how the hell are we going to tell her?" asked Vivien.**

"**Guess we just going to have to say it out, and get prepared for the outburst," sighed Anya and Rayne cocked an eyebrow at her.**

"**So… tell me…"**

"**Rayne, Yuri… Yuri is dating someone else."**

**Oh yeah, what a fantastic news that was! Rayne stared at the girl she felt was her sister, tears brimming her eyes.**

"**Did- did I hear you right? Yuri- is dating someone else?"**

**Anya nodded.**

"**Is that a problem?" someone called.**

**The gang turned their attention to the speaker, and said speaker was Ten. She was wearing pink turtleneck jumper, black skirt and shoes, her hair tied in a high ponytail, and her best friend beside her.**

"**Oh, no problem at all," squeaked Rayne. Then along came the boy, red haired with two bangs covering his icy blue eyes, a soft smile on his face as he stared down at Ten. He pecked her cheek, gaining her attention and with another boy behind him, gaining Ten's friend, Iris's attention, the two couples turned and walked the other direction.**

**Rayne's blood ran cold and her skin became cold with goose bumps. Her heart suddenly stop beating as darkness, loneliness, sadness and all the negative feelings covered her heart. Her soft grey eyes harden and her face turned into a mask of emotionless, returning to the cold-hearted girl the gang first met. **

**Kai's blood also ran cold as he has a special bond with his twin sister and instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, his lips beside her ears as he whispered,**

"**Don't go there, please Rayne don't! Let it go… don't turn yourself to the darkness, it won't help, trust me. Just let it go. I know you're upset because of Tala, but there's a good reason. You just gonna have to wait until we're ready to tell you why. Until then, don't give yourself up to the darkness, stay into the light please," begged Kai. **

**Rayne didn't respond as her hard grey eyes glued to the back of the couple, who had just broke her heart. **

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**DK: Heyo. I'm back once again with chapter 3. I don't have much time left so I'll go straight into answering the reviews and doing the disclaimer. **

**SchoolBoredom: Yeah. Now that Kai has a twin sister, the only relative he has left, he won't let her go, therefore becomes more open with her and slightly friendlier. And that includes Kai begging winks**

**Iris: Hey girl. Haven't heard from you in a while. Damn school from keeping us apart. And yeah, you need to get out of the habit of liking 'couples breaking up'. I think your fic of Kai and Iris always breaking up is influencing you XD And yeah, well I haven't noticed. I thought instead of writing all the description, why not have someone say it instead. Adds a bit of humour, if I can try. But don't cry. I'm back now! –D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade except the Blade Angels and their bit-beast, Sergei, Sam, and any other characters you don't know.**

The bell suddenly rang signalling for the end of the break and Rayne got out of her trance.

"You OK?" someone asked.

She turned around, her eyes locked with another pair of grey eyes. She closed her eyes softly and let out a soft sigh.

"I'll be fine," she whispered.

"What have you got next, sweetie?" asked Anya softly, worried about her friend now that she knows the secret.

Rayne dug her hands in her pocket and took out a piece of paper that was her school timetable. She unfolded it and read subject three.

"Music," she answered, putting the piece of paper.

"I've got the same timetable as her," said Kai. Everyone nodded and each gave the owner of Death a hug before parting, making their way to their next lesson.

"Come on," said Kai, leading her to the music room. Once entered, they both sat at the back of the class in a corner, away from other students' eyes.

After a few minutes of quiet chatter, the door opened once more and entered a man with purple spiky hair that made the student body be quiet at once.

"Good morning class," greeted Boris, vice-principal of Jeffrey High School.

"Good morning, Mr Jurgen," the class greeted back. Satisfied with the respond, Boris quickly did the register before going straight to work with a few announcements.

"Mr Evans, will not be available all day today as he is not feeling well, however I've taken the responsibility of giving this class the work that are required to do this lesson. According to what Mr Evans have gave me, you are to start your 10-week project based on soundtracks," said Boris, addressing the whole class.

"And since we have a new student," the whole student body turned to face Rayne at that, before giving their full attention back to Boris, "I will move people around a bit. The majority will stay in your own group, some I may have to split up, others I may just add."

Boris looked through the papers given to him and using the pencil he found in the drawers, he did a few small changes before turning to the class.

"OK, some groups will be in fours, threes, or twos."

Everyone was crossing his or her fingers for this new change.

"We'll have Brooklyn, Hitoshi, Garland and Ming-Ming, in one group. Ten, Tala, and Kai in another group and lastly we have Rayne and James in the last group."

Everyone nodded, satisfied with the result.

"OK, you are to produce a song, using the radio station we have here, and make it a three to five minutes long. It can be any genre, musical instruments can be provided. Off you go," said Boris, leaving the teens to their work.

There was a small scraping noise and a pair of arms leaning on the table Rayne was at. Rayne frown at the disturbance and looked up, ready to give a death glare at the newcomer but her heart skipped several beats at the sight. There, in front of her was a boy, with brown hair, spiked up like Tala's, one bang covering his left eye and a small fringe reaching up to his right eye.

"Hi," he greeted.

Rayne felt a nudge on her arm and turn to her brother, then back to the boy and shook her head.

"Sorry, I just zoned out. My name is Rayne," she said.

"I know," he chuckled. "My name is James." James extended his hand out and Rayne shook it.

"Just out of curiosity, why does your hair look similar to Tala's?"

"Ten's boyfriend? I don't know. I was born with this hair style," shrugged James.

Rayne just nodded.

"I'll see you after class," said Kai as he got out of his seat.

"OK, bye."

"Relationship?"

"He's my twin brother!"

"Oh, sorry," muttered James.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's get to work. I thought well maybe we could list down our favourite band or singer and type of music we frequently hear so that we can decide on what we should do for this project," suggested Rayne.

"I like the sound of that. It's a start at least," nodded James.

"Hey," said a feminine voice. The pair looked up to Kai's group, Tala and Ten.

"Hey, sis," James greeted back with Rayne nodded.

"Sorted your plan yet?"

"Um… we're working on it. You?"

"Do it later," shrugged Ten.

"Typical Ten," James rolled his eyes, with Rayne smirking. "Here, you go," said James, handing Rayne his list.

"Hum… let's see. Lacuna Coil, Nightwish, Linkin Park… hey, even I listen to those!" cried Rayne.

"That's cool!"

"Uh huh. And I think I know of a song, too."

"Great."

"Let me write it down and then we can sort out the background music."

"Sounds cool," nodded James, earning a gagging noise from his sister. James, Kai and Rayne frown. Suddenly the bell rang, ending the lesson. Slowly bit-by-bit, the class becomes empty and Rayne, Kai, Tala and Ten were the last one out.

"So, what's next?" asked Tala, stretching his arms.

"P.E," replied Kai. Rayne nodded.

"Guess I have to show you to the girls changing room huh?" said Ten.

"I guess so," sighed Rayne. Suddenly, something yellow and hyper clung onto Rayne.

"Rayne!" It squealed.

Rayne smiled widely. "Hiya, Amber. What did you have?"

"Maths," she grimaced and Rayne laughed heartedly. "We've got P.E., Rayne. It is my duty to lead you to the changing room,"

"OK, lets go. You coming, Ten?"

"Yeah, sure." Ten kissed Tala goodbye and followed the duo to the changing room, her eyes glued to Rayne's back.

-00-

"Hey, Anya," shrieked Amber as she, Ten and Rayne entered the girls changing where all the other girls were, half changed.

"Hey, you found her!" waved Anya as both Rayne and Amber walked towards her and got changed.

"Any idea what we're doing?" asked Rayne as she took off her jacket.

"Hum… I think we would be doing dancing next lesson which is in three days so I'm guessing today's lesson is outdoors," replied Anya.

"I checked with the PE teacher before school. We're doing baseball today," groaned Vivien.

"I hate baseball," moaned Anya. Rayne snickered at her two best friends.

"Are we in a girls group or a mix group?" she asked.

"Girls group for outdoors lessons and mix group with boys for the indoor lessons. Can you believe that?" cried Anya.

"Chaos, you seriously need to chill out!"

"Come on girls. Chop chop!" shouted Ten.

"Is she always like this?" muttered Rayne.

"She's nice," nodded Vivien as the girls made their way out of the changing rooms and into the field, with the sun blazing warmly.

-00-

"Hurry up man! They're starting!" cried someone.

The boys group all jogged out, doing a lap around the baseball field while watching the girls play. The girls already did their warm up and they've stretched their muscles and were already playing the game.

At the moment, the Blade Angels were stood, guarding the base and Rayne was in the middle, the bowler and the batter at the moment was Ten.

While the two girls were waiting for the whistle to blow from the PE teacher, the girls locked eyes and were secretly having a staring contest, while in position.

"GO TEN!" some boys cried as they watched with intense. The whistle blew and Rayne started her part. She lifted her leg high up in the sky and then threw the ball over her right shoulder, aiming it at the goalkeeper behind Ten.

Ten swung her bat as hard as she can and hit the ball in the square, sending it to another direction. Rayne watched the ball go over her head while shouting for her team members to try and catch it. One of them ran as fast as her legs could, while Ten casually ran around the base, but she couldn't reach for the ball's destination quick enough, therefore wasn't able to catch the ball to get Ten out.

Ten smirked evilly as she did a whole round and Rayne let out a sigh, smirking to herself.

"OK, switch position," shouted the teacher. The fielding team took off their glove and dropped it onto the floor and jogged to one side of the pitch where the boys were while the batting team jogged into position on the field, placing the glove on their left hand.

Rayne jogged towards the steps at the side of the pitch, ran up a few steps then jogged backwards, doing the same a couple of more times before standing on a step and facing the pitch.

"Well the score is 20 rounds, all thanks to Ten's few victories," calculated Rayne.

"I'm sorry," said Aetha.

"Don't be," Rayne said, shaking her head. "It's a game. It means we're meant to have fun. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, have fun and make new friends."

"Same old, Rayne," smirked Anya.

"Unfortunately," grinned Rayne as the first batter from her group took her position.

The boys behind them snickered. One of them whispered,

"This is the group that has that new girl? I fell sorry for her team mates,"

Rayne turned her head around and gave a look to the boy who spoke before returning her attention to the game. Making sure the teacher doesn't see she made a rude gesture with her finger at the boy. The boys behind him all howled while the whisperer huffed.

"Not so cocky are you now?" smirked Rayne. Suddenly cheering and screaming can be heard as the first batter started to run around the base, stopping at the third base as the ball returned to the bowler.

"Well done!" Rayne joined in, also clapping. Soon after most of the batters had their turn, Anya got up and took her turn. She put on the helmet and held the bat behind her shoulders. Ten, being the next bowler also got into position and once she was ready, she threw the ball over her shoulders. Anya swung her bat and hit the ball hard, earning her running reach up to the second base. Vivien took her turn and ran a whole rounder and high-five with Amber, Alexia, Rayne and Anya as she made her way back to her seat.

"Next!" called the PE teacher. "And last one!"

"Go Death!" screamed the Blade Angels, with their other teammates cheering her on. Rayne turned to her friends, sending them a quick wink before placing herself on the fifth base, in front of the keeper. She picked up the bat and like all the other batters, she placed it behind her shoulders, both of her hand holding the end of the bat.

She watched the movement of the ball intensely as it rolled in and out of Ten's hand. The whistle blew and Ten did what she usually does as a bowler and let it throw! Rayne swung her bat as hard as she can, hitting the ball and it threw over the field and out. Rayne as fast as she can around the pitch, her feet touching every base, noticing that one of Ten's players was also a fast runner.

As her foot touched the third base, Rayne changed her running into acrobats, cart wheeling and back flipping towards the fourth base. She made contact with her hand to the fourth base and made a rude gesture with her finger towards Ten through her parted legs before landing gracefully beside the railing. Running up the stairs, she joined her teammates, high-fiving with her two best friends.

"Whoa! She's almost as good as Ten!" the boys chorused.

Then the whistle blew, ending the lesson.

"Well done to Anya's team. For winning at last," grinned the PE teacher.

"They beat Ten?" the boys asked in unison.

Rayne grinned, following her mates back to the changing room.

"What have you got next?" asked Anya as the girls entered the changing room and got changed quickly.

"I've got to meet up with James for some music project," answered Rayne.

"Where?" asked Vivien.

"Radio station I think," said Rayne thoughtfully.

Suddenly Ten approached them, looking furious yet calm, her hair flying behind her. She stood behind Rayne and tapped her shoulder. Rayne, confused, turned her head to look at her sideways.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"My brother said to meet outside the music room," said Ten.

"Thanks," nodded Rayne.

Giving her a glare for swearing at her, Ten turned on her heels and got changed.

"That… was… weird," Anya voiced their thoughts.

"Yeah," breathed Vivien.

Rayne quickly put on her white jacket and after bidding her friends goodbye, she left the changing room swiftly, making her way to the music room, while hearing whispers coming from students all around.

"That's the new girl…

"The one who beat Ten?

"She doesn't look all that tough…

"She's probably here by mistake…"

Thoughts were now roaming all over Rayne's head as she made her way up a few flights of stairs.

_New girl? I'm not a new girl! Well better say a transfer girl. Meh who cares about them? I'm only here to visit the gang again and that's that. Even if it means loosing Tala._

Her vision was starting to blur as she walked down a corridor towards the music room. Once arrived at the said room, she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes tight but not before a tear rolled down her cheeks

_Hope no one saw that. _She though desperately. But she felt a familiar touch, brushing that tear away, making her eyes snap open with a small gasp. She locked gaze with another pair of grey eyes and visibly relaxed, hugging him tight.

"I know how you're feeling," he whispered, hugging back. "Because I can feel your pain. Always and always will." He pecked her temple, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I know. But I don't know how long I can bear it."

"Hey! Everything all right?" someone asked.

The Hiwatari sibling pulled away as fast as they could as James made his way towards them.

"Everything's fine," said Kai gruffly.

Ignoring the usual grim voice coming from the bluenette, James turns towards Rayne and frowned.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he repeated.

"I'm fine. I was yawning so my eyes get watery," Rayne lied.

"Yeah, same here," agreed James.

"Hey, looks who's here," someone chirped. The trio turned to see Tala and Ten hand-in-hand arriving at the music room. Rayne and Ten locked gaze, glaring daggers at each other before Rayne turned away.

"Shall we go James?"

"Sure," James nodded and headed towards the Radio Station with the Angel of Death trailing behind.

"I've got a few ideas on what to sing," she said.

"OK cool. So we know what type of song it is. We just need to compose the background music and you to sing," grinned James.

TBC… 


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"Why do you have a grudge against my sister," asked the brunette.

Rayne got up from where she was crouched over a box of CDs made by students of the school, looking at the brunette.

"What do you mean?" she answered.

"Every time you two lock gaze, you always seem to glare daggers at each other," shrugged James.

"I have my reasons," muttered the young FBI.

"Can you tell me those reasons?"

Rayne shook her head as she continued back to her job. "You wouldn't understand,"

James watched her for a while before returning to the musical instruments in his hand, tuning up the strings.

"OK… I give up. These students have good voice, but meh… they can't produce a decent song!" sighed Rayne, playing the tracks one by one, listening to the first few seconds of it.

"Think we can pull it off?" chuckled James.

"With me singing, and you playing, hell we could be number one!" grinned Rayne.

"You ready?" he asked.

Rayne cleared her throat and played a few notes. She grinned up at James after.

"As ready as Hell."

"What shall we do first?"

"Music background," nodded Rayne. "Let's see what we can produce using the machine," she nodded behind her, "and I'll see if I can think up a lyrics to go along with it. Mind you, since I like Gothic rock, I think like a gothic rock and the lyrics will be dark." Her crimson orbs glinted softly, unnoticed by the guitarist.

James got up from the stool he sat on in the corner and sat on the swinging chair, with all the buttons and colourful lights on the machine in front of him. Hidden in the black compartment beneath, James took out a small laptop and connected with the big machine.

"What is that!" asked the heiress of Hiwatari.

"Lets just say that it gives us the music we need."

"Explain."

James opened the lid of the mini laptop and the machine immediately beeped into power. There on the screen were several pop up windows. The first one asked for the genre of music needed. James typed in 'Gothic Rock'. The second pop up window asked for the average age range. James typed in 15-20.

"Why do they even bother asking the age range?" snorted Miss Hiwatari.

"Stupid I know. The only pop up window it need to show was what genre of music we need."

"Maybe I can hacked into the computer system and do that."

The violet hues widen as large as a plate at the sound of that.

"But- won't that get you into trouble."

"J. One thing about me is that I hacked into a lot of computer system. And since I'm here for only a visit, expelling me will be no use. I'm not officially a student in this school."

James shrugged and went back to the project.

"OK. We've got the music, let's play around with this junk and see what we can come up with."

With a nod, Rayne grabbed a chair and sat beside James, playing around with the buttons.

One hour, and a few discussions, both Rayne and James found a starter point to the song.

"Well. We've got our starter, we're just going to have to find a tune throughout the three-minutes song."

Rayne let out a sigh, saving the product on a file in the mini laptop.

"Well we made a start. And we still have another 10 weeks. I'd say we're on schedule, if we do our parts right."

"Me, producing music and you singing and writing down the lyrics."

"Mind you, even if we're doing Gothic rock, and the song is meant to be dark, sometimes I write songs to express my own feelings."

"So?"

"The song we're doing, I might write about my own emotions."

"To tell you the truth, when I listen to music, I never really think about the meanings behind it. If I find it catchy, I buy. So if you want to write a song to reflect your emotions, go right ahead, I won't be offended."

Rayne cracked a smile for the first time this whole project started.

"Cheers, J."

"Thanks for the nickname," he winked, causing Rayne to chuckle. Looking at the clock, Rayne noticed it was around 4:30pm.

"Well, I know this was a start, but I really have to go and meet the vice-principal for my stay in Japan."

"It's ok. I'll clear up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just answer me this question," Rayne looked at him with confusion written all over her features.

"Is Mr Jurgen always that scary?"

Rayne laughed wholeheartedly at this. "To be honest, he has two sides. The kind, gentle, father-like personality, which he always play towards me and the strict, angry personality, which I rarely sees."

"So… 50/50?" frowned J.

"50/50."

They bid each other goodbye and Rayne left the studio room. She didn't expect to see Kai waiting for her up ahead but was glad for the company.

"There shouldn't be any problem for a place for you to stay. We've got the Shuzoku Mansion," said Kai.

"True. But lets see what Boris has got to say."

They walked down the corridor, round many corners and up a few flights before entering a small ballroom. There were a few doors leading to several other rooms. For example, the door on the right was the deputy-head office, Boris; the door on the left was the headmaster's office, Mr Dickinson; the door in front was the sectary of the school and you can hear the 'tick, tick, tick' of fingers typing the letters on the keyboard.

Ignoring the sectary, the twins went to the door placed on their right-hand side and opened it without knocking, entering the rich brown and red room.

Noticing it was empty of teachers, students or business, the two Hiwataris made their way to the bar corner, where Boris, Robert and Mr. Dickinson sat.

"Made it just in time," chirped Boris.

"Hey. What's up?" greeted Rayne, sitting on one of the couch. She nodded both Mr Dickinson and Robert in greeting.

"How are you feeling?" asked Mr Dickinson.

"Fine. Slightly tired, but fine all the same," was the reply he got.

"I know what you need," crimsons orbs glinted. "Coffee!"

At this Rayne's grey orbs sparkled.

"You sure know how to make me smile, B," she chuckled and received a big mug of her favourite coffee.

"Thank you,"

"Welcome."

"I thought we are here to discuss about Rayne's stay. We both suggested the Shuzoku mansion," interrupted Kai.

"Well I thought about that as well, but that's too far away," countered Boris.

"So! That doesn't stop us,"

"True. But we need you close byi n case of an emergency. After all you are an official FBI soldier, and also you are not a permanent student here at Jefferson High, so…"

"So?" was Rayne's question.

"We need you close by in case of emergency and we know a perfectly place to go,"

-00-

"I can't believe this," muttered Rayne. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" she cried.

"Would you mind lowering your voice? You're going to make me deaf," grimaced her twin. The black-headed girl sent him a glare.

"Why her?" asked Rayne.

"48."

"What?" questioned Rayne, confusion features all over her face.

"You said that 48 times," sighed Kai. This wasn't helping as Rayne's temper went up another level.

"Let's just get this over with," she gritted and walked up, or should I say, stormed up to the doorstep and knocked on the door. Immediately the door opened as if it was haunted and the twins glanced at each other.

"That… was freaky," stated Kai.

"Really?" someone else voiced.

The twins looked up, to see a girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a pink top, her baggy pants attaching to the curve of her hips. Rayne rolled her eyes.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here?" said Ten lazily, unimpressed. "Mr Jurgen just rang saying that you are coming over to stay."

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" snarled Rayne. "You're not the only one not happy about this."

"Glad to know that," she snapped back. She walked down the stairs, standing a good distance in front of her.

"Since this my house, you will hereby follow the rules. Keith will take you to your room and that will be your personal room. No one is allowed to enter unless they have your permission. It's your privacy and your space," explained Ten, arms folded across her chest. "Other than that, dinner is at exactly 2000 hours so be prompt. You may leave the house anytime you wish. And here's your spare of the house key," Ten threw her a golden key which Rayne placed it in her key chains, with all the other keys. Curious, Ten asked a question,

"How many keys do you have there?"

Instead of answering, the FBI soldier gave her a look and followed Keith to her room.

"There you go," he said as they arrived at the far end of the corridor, almost the last door to their right. "Master James bedroom is opposite if you need anything. I'm also available and can be found in the kitchens often." He opened the door and stepped away, letting Rayne enter first.

"Not bad. Not my thing, but not bad," she commented. "Glad it's not pink," she made a face. Keith chuckled.

"Yes, I quite agree. Not a single pink in sight. But that doesn't mean it's not around,"

The horror look on Rayne's face was enough to set the young man laughing.

"Tell me you're joking?" she almost cried.

"Well the maids that cleans here, never said that there was anything pink, so I don't know if it's true or not. Have a nice sleep and dinner is ready in two hours," and with a nod, he left, closing the door behind him.

Rayne looked around the room more closely. The walls were painted in soft, pale green with many black furniture; black computer desk in a corner where the computer sets are, black curtains over the blinds, black desk for doing homework, black wardrobe, small black cupboards where the TV, DVD, VCR are set and a queen size black bed, with black blankets.

"Well at least they have black," she grinned. There was a knock on the door and Rayne went to open it. There she saw a huge grin plastered on a fair, pale face.

"Hi, J," she chirped and let him enter.

He muttered a "Thanks," and looked around.

"Guess you got my old room."

"Your old room?" Rayne repeated.

"Yeah; or my nursery to be precise. We had it redecorated and saved it for rent, or transfer student stays."

"Like me?"

"Like you," he nodded. Rayne chuckled.

"From what my brother had said, you have your own music studio," stated Rayne.

A nod was what she received. "It's how me and my sister became musicians. We practice at least an hour or two everyday, working on our voice and instruments,"

"That's cool,"

"I'll leave you to it. Best if you sort your stuff out and get ready for dinner," James suggested.

"I know. Thanks,"

"For what?"

"The conversation?"

James smiled and left the room. Rayne rolled her eyes to a wall. She placed her bag on her bed and sat down, feeling the mattress was soft and fluffy; just how she likes it. She then moved to the other door, which she just noticed and discovered that it was a connected bathroom.

"Loving it already," she smirked to herself.

She then moved to the curtains and pulled the blinds up, noticing it was a glass door behind it. she pushed down the door knob and exit her bedroom, ending up in the balcony, that was facing the streets. From afar she could see the school flag being taken down, indicating that the headmaster has gone home to rest and that the school will be empty for the night.

She also noticed that there was a huge building just a few houses away from where she is and recognising the building works instantly, there was no doubt that it was Tyson's Dojo. For sure she's nearby her friends. She smirked to herself.

She looked to the other side of her. There was nothing but houses and using her sharp ears, she can hear faint horns of cars, noting that down the road from here was the main road, where cars are usually stuck in traffic as well as local shops and restaurants.

"I should explore Japan more often," Rayne muttered to herself, letting the warm air warm her up after a cold stay in Russia.

"Maybe I could get something for my next prank."

Suddenly the phone rang and made Rayne jumped as she was surprised by the sudden sound. She turned to look behind he and noticed HER telephone was ringing. She re-entered her bedroom and picked up the voice piece.

"Rayne Hiwatari," she greeted.

"I know who it is," said the voice on the other side. Rayne growled deep in her throat, unnoticed by the brunette.

"Just checking that you are well settle and that dinner is ready within an hour. DO. NOT. BE. LATE." And with that there was that annoying tone saying there is no line.

Rayne put down her telephone and took up James advice; unpack stuff and get ready for dinner. She returned to her bag and took out her outfit and got changed in the connected bathroom, also brushing out her hair before exiting. She then went straight to unzipping her suitcase and slowly took things out.

She didn't noticed that the door had opened and that someone had entered until they were standing right behind her. With a big 'BOO!' coming from the redhead feminine, Rayne started and glared at her best friend.

"What was that for?" she cried, opting to chase her.

"Just a way to say hello," her friend giggled.

"Whatever," Rayne shrugged and went back to her unpacking the suitcase. Anya returned to her side and looked over her shoulder.

"You brought that book?" she almost shrieked.

"For reading," sighed Rayne.

"Can I read?"

"Let me finish the second half of the book,"

The book was called "Angel's and Demons" by Dan Brown. It's about love relationship between one of the Angels and Demons but their tribe was not happy therefore they get into war. The intense battle was what hooked Rayne into continuing reading, but then again, Rayne love thick books.

"Oooh… you actually brought that with you?" commented Anya,

"Of course I did. Never go anywhere without it," her friend grinned. She held up a small, chestnut brown, photo frame and inside was a picture of her and the Blade Angels after they won the Russian Championships where they first met the Bladebreakers after a very long time. Amber and Alexia were jumping; Vivienne and Anya along with Rayne herself were smiling, half looking at the camera and half looking at their hyper friends.

"That time was fun," giggled Rayne. "Kicking the ass of our twin brothers, while they register the fact that they have twins,"

"Oh yeah," laughed Anya. She looked back down at the suitcase and took out a book and flip open the pages, noting it was a photo album with a few comments here and there.

"Oh… look at this!" squealed Anya, gaining Vivienne's attention outside. Vivienne took a peek through the space between the door and it's frame and entered, seeing her two friends. She then went to the other side of Rayne and looked over her other shoulder, managing to take a few looks at the album.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

"The photo album," grinned Rayne and took the book from her redhead friend, so that both the Chinese and Russian girls were able to see. They flicked the page one by one making comments and making noises at the most cutest or funniest picture they see.

Time past and soon there was only fifteen minutes left before dinner. The big clock on the wall in Rayne's room that was unnoticed before made a chime tune, gaining the girls attention and interrupted them.

"I have to get ready for dinner. I'll see you girls down there," said Rayne, putting the album back. "We can come here afterwards and finish what we've started,"

Grinning, the girls nodded and bid Rayne good-bye before retreating to their own room, getting ready. The black haired girl went to a desk that has several manicure placed on the desktop and took a brush from there, brushing her hair and tying it up in a ponytail. Satisfied, she headed downstairs despite the fact that she was ten minutes early.

"Oh well," she said to herself. "It doesn't hurt to be early."

Once she reached the edge of the stairs she looked around and headed towards the door on her left and walked through the door, entering the room where some other people were; all them happened to be the Bladebreakers, Ten and James.

"Hey, Rayne!" greeted James.

"What's up?" Rayne greeted back, ignoring Ten rolling her eyes. The door opened once again and Anya and Vivienne entered with Tala, who seems to be making jokes, as the girls were giggling.

Rayne heart missed a beat at the sight of him and she had to restrain herself from jumping into his arms, because she knows, after what she saw at school this morning that he was no longer hers. Well, not at the moment that is.

She felt a tug at her sleeves and then was pulled back and she turned to lock gaze with another pair of grey eyes exactly like hers.

"Be careful," her twin whispered.

Rayne nodded, almost furiously, eyes watery from her tears.

"We'll talk later. After dinner,"

Rayne sighed and the bell rang, indicating that dinner is ready. Slowly, the crowd all followed Ten to the dinning room which was the other doors from the ballroom.

The room was covered in rich red and brown colours; red carpet and soft red walls with brown, mahogany furniture. Right in the middle of the medium size room was the dinning table, covered with thin, white, cotton tablecloth, pinned by silver plates and cups. There was a vase of soft red tulips in the middle, surrounded by small containers full of salt and peppers, mayonnaise, ketchup etc.

Ten stood behind a chair at the head of the table. James was on her left side, the rest of the four seats taken by four of the Blade Angels. On Ten's right side was Tala and the other seat were taken by the rest of the Bladebreakers, leaving the other head of the table seat for Rayne.

The door that leads to the kitchen opened and a handful of butlers appeared, going to the girls, and taking out their chair. Rayne placed herself to her seat and waited, arms on her lap underneath the table. The others seated themselves and also waited, springing up small conversation topics and the butlers disappeared into the kitchen.

After a while, the butlers reappeared with a tray on either of their hands and placed them one by one in front of the teens, opening the lid that stops the heart of the food from cooling.

"For starters: Chicken wings with lettuce and cheese," said the chef who cooks for Ten's family. "Bon appetit."

There was clatter as they all grab a knife and fork and started to tackle the spicy wings. Rayne looked around her and noticed to her relief that she was sat between Kai and Vivien. If it was either Ten or anyone else, she doubt she could contain of being rude. At least with her twin brother beside her, she could visibly relax.

"So, Rayne," a voice called out. The blackhead knew who it was but doesn't raise her eyes to meet hers. "What exactly is your purpose?"

"For what?"

"Coming over to Japan."

"To visit my friends."

"For how long are you planning to stay here?"

"Well in the country possibly till Christmas, but in your house I don't know,"

Amber and Alexia hid their grin.

"Very funny," snarled the brunette.

The butlers returned once again and substitute the starters with another tray.

"Main course number 1: three roast chicken slices with gravy," said one of the baldhead called Gammer.

Murmurs of 'thank you' spread before they all tucked in. Small conversation sparked up.

"You guys have any ideas on what to do for that music project?" asked Amber.

"Well, I guess my group can give you a small sneak preview," answered Ten.

"We're singing what we call 'Not that kind of girl'," grimaced Kai.

"It's not that bad," Ten shot back.

"'Not that kind of girl?' Isn't that one of Ming-Ming's song?" questioned Anya.

"Oh yeah! She sang that 'Get Out' song. I hate that song," groaned Rayne.

"It's not that bad!" defended Ten.

"Your opinion," Rayne gave her a look.

"What are you doing then?" asked Ten.

"That's private and confidential," growled Rayne.

"Right," laughed the brunette. "You haven't got anything,"

"So what you are saying is that your, brother is a lazy-bum."

"I never said that."

"Read between the lines. I'm partner with your brother. What you say bad things about my part in the project, the same thing goes to J,"

"She's got a point," nodded James. He received a glare from the redhead opposite him.

"Taking the blame on someone else?" the girl sneered.

"Likewise," Rayne adrenaline was pumping fast. The Blade Angels and the Bladebreakers look at one girl to the other as if they were watching an intense Tennis match. The butlers came back again this time with desert: Mango Ice cream.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Rayne.

"Depends on what you are thinking," chuckled James.

"The ice cream full of flavours of Mango?" breathed Rayne.

"Your favourite?" asked James.

"Hell yeah!" beamed Rayne picking up her spoon.

"Childish," muttered the brunette. James kicked her leg underneath the table, receiving a glare.

"What's your problem?" he hissed.

"Her," was his reply.

Tala rolled her eyes at the siblings.

-00-

The clocked chimed when 9 o'clock came and already the gang finished dinner and were at their respective rooms. James popped into Rayne's room after knocking her door.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Come in," she said, placing her suitcase underneath the bed.

James entered, now in shorts and a sleeveless top. "Hope you don't mind me popping in,"

"No. In fact you are very welcome. Just remember to knock every time you want to," grinned the black-headed girl. James chuckled in reply.

"Can I ask you something," he said almost quietly. Rayne nodded, sitting on her bed.

"Can we be friends?" he whispered.

"J. We are always going to be friends," she smiled. James nodded, a big smile playing on her lips.

A small sound came through the hole between the door and its frame. The two teens turned to it, wondering. Then it came again, but this time more louder and clearer: it was a giggle.

"Ten and Tala," groaned brunette.

"What?" questioned Rayne.

"You don't want to know," warned James.

Rayne got out of bed and kneeling in front of the ajar door, she peeked through, seeing Tala and Ten walking up the stairs. She felt someone behind her and turned to him.

"I'm feeling a bit daring. Are you?"

A nod was what she got and they both stood up. Pretending to be detectives or a spy, they flatten themselves against the corridor walls and slid down towards the door where Tala had disappeared.

Rayne turned back to J before continuing, reaching for the door. She noticed the door was left opened a bit and peeked through, kneeling in front of the mahogany door, with James watching from above her.

**Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
when I will fall in decay**

Something wrong  
with every plan of my life  
I didn't really notice that you've been here

What they saw inside was so sexual, it was sick to watch it, as Rayne felt butterflies in her stomach. Tala picked up the female brunette and made her sit on the dressing table in front of him as she giggled away. He bent forward and started trailing kisses up and down the side of her neck. Ten moans so softly and tilted her head to one side, feeling the touch of his lips against her skin.

**Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie**

Set me free  
your heaven's lie  
set me free with you love  
set me free

While continuing with the kisses, Tala placed a hand on the table, the other, snaking up her leg, from her knee to her thigh near her nether region. Ten gasped softly and groaned as Tala began to massage her inner thigh.

**Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
why did I choose to betray you**

Something wrong  
with all the plans of my life  
I didn't realize that you've been here

Seeing more than enough, Rayne got up and took a few several steps away from the room, an unidentified look in her eyes. James watched her worriedly and when time passed he reached for her, shaking her slightly. Rayne snapped out of her trance and looked at James.

**Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie**

Set me free  
your heaven's lie  
set me free with you love  
set me free

Set me free your heaven's lie  
set me free with you love  
set me free

"You ok?" he whispered. Rayne nodded and slowly walked back down the corridor, towards the end, with James following. Once arrived outside their respective room Rayne bid the male goodnight and quickly entered, closing the door before he could say anything.

The pale green room that had once looked so cheerful now have a gloomy feeling in the air. The girl staying in this room leaned against the wooden door and let out a tired sigh, tears brimming her vision. The memory of Tala teasing Ten in a sexual way was still fresh in our heroine's mind. Darkness once again clenched her heart.

-00-

Kai Hiwatari looked up from reading a book when he felt something. He was sitting on his bed, "Angels and Demons" book in his hand (same as Rayne) when he felt something in his heart. And he knew…

"Kai?" a voice called out.

The bluenette turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I think something's wrong."

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Giggling was heard as two teens met on the first floor of the Rosa Mansion: a brunette and her best friend.

"So, how was it?" asked the black-headed girl.

Ten let out a blissful sigh, ignoring her brother walking pass them.

"It was… magical," she answered. "To be honest, there are no words to describe it."

They now reached the top of the grand stairs and from their point of view did they saw another figure leaning against a wall, her backpack by her side and headphones in her ears. She was nodding her head to the music blaring in her ears.

"Wonder what she's doing up so early," muttered Iris. A shrug from the figure beside her was what she got.

-00-

It was a bright sunny day outside and through the small whole between the curtains did the sun rays peeked through, hitting the closed eyes of a two-toned black haired girl.

She groaned inwardly and opened her crimson orbs, her hair messy and tangle. She had a nightmare. And a nasty one too. The memory of Tala teasing Ten in a sexual way was fainter than last night but still in her mind, and she tends to get rid of it.

Ignoring the dark pain in her heart, she got up and did her usual routine, not letting the environment getting to her of missing her home and warm room.

Deciding that too get rid of the tension she suddenly felt in her muscle, she switched on the shower while brushing her teeth, waiting for the water to heat. As steam began to form, Rayne stripped off and entered the now hot shower and let the water relaxed her muscle.

It was a relief to let out those tensions; those stress; it's like there's nothing to worry about. But there is something to worry about. Knowing the fact that Tala has got amnesia set her heart through the portal of darkness; knowing the fact that someone else who makes Tala happy, someone who took her place made an invisible dark rope wrapped around her heart; knowing the fact that Tala almost had sex with the one she now despise has made one step for darkness to take over her heart, squeezing out all the pure and innocence.

The more she sees this, the more pain she would have to endure. Pain is not a satisfactory feeling. It never has and never will. Life cannot always be full of happiness, but life cannot always be horrid; cannot always be full of pain and hatred.

The tap water switched off. Curtains were drawn back as Rayne stepped out. She dried herself and changed into her usual jeans and crop top and jacket. Picking up her packed bag from her bedroom, she exited her privacy and walked down towards the ballroom. Noticing the time was short before the others would arrive, she leaned against the wall and switched on her mp3 player, letting the music blare her ears.

She was listening to her third song when she felt two presences and she knew immediately whom it was. She didn't bother to open her eyes and concentrate more in her songs than her rival. She slowly muttered some lyrics under her breath and without knowing, she was singing a whole new and different lyric to what she was listening.

"I search my world but I can't find you; you're standing there but I can't touch you; try to talk but the words are just not there," she sang. "I can feel a sense of danger; you're staring at me like I'm a stranger; paralysed but you don't seem to care; the demons in my dreams."

She stopped there, snapping her eyes open, gasping silently.

'_The words!' _she thought. She shut her eyes again, trying to remember the words but like the water cupped in her hands, it was trickling away. She couldn't remember any of them, except they reflect her current feelings and she knows it. Pretending that nothing had happened, she continued to listen to her music.

-00-

Shouting and screaming filled the gang's ear as they entered through the black bar gate of Jefferson High School. The students were all in their groups in various spots around the school building, sometimes inside their homeroom already, chatting and gossiping, playing football or basketball, or simply listening to music.

"Never saw the students act like this," groaned Ten.

"Not everything you wished for will happen all the time," a cold voice spoke out. Ten just rolled her violet eyes.

"Wonder what's happening," Amber thought aloud.

"By the way they are acting, it's as if there's an event," answered Kai.

"Yup," nodded the redhead. She disappeared into the building unnoticed and had now came out of the same building, a poster in her hand. "DJ Club."

"Don't know what's so excited about it," snorted Rayne, holding her hair from flying around her face because of the strong wind. "You just be in the Radio station, presenting songs, advertisement, and local events. I'd rather listen than do it."

"Well who said **you **have to do it?" snarled the brunette.

"Who was talking to you?" Rayne shot back.

Once again the gang was forced to watch a tennis match of the two girls. James sighed and walked through them. Bad choice! Apparently not only were they having a staring contest, but they were indeed glaring daggers at each other.

"Help," the boy squeaked, before being puling away by his 'soon-to-be-brother-in-law'. The others followed.

-00-

The day went by like a flash. Almost every lesson was a fun lesson, doing practical activities, but Rayne began to feel groggy as PE lesson went by.

The girls were now doing Tennis after a spectacular performance in the Rounders match, thanks to the black-haired girl and already they were set into the task: how to do a volley. What is a volley? Hitting the tennis ball without letting it bounce.

The girls were instructed to be in groups of three: one was the feeder, the second was the coach and the third was the hitter. Rayne was teamed up with her best friends Anya and Vivien and they went straight to work once found a space in a tennis court.

Many times did Vivien hit too high or too low, made Rayne roll her eyes in frustration and run to the end of the cage where the court is in, to retrieve the ball. Fortunately the boys were on the other side of the fence so Rayne was able to catch a chat with them. Unfortunately, Tala was also there, giving her an unidentified look, something Rayne rarely saw and doesn't understand.

She returned to her group and continued training with them.

For the umpteenth time, Vivien hit the ball too high and once again Rayne went to fetch it. When she looked up after receiving the green ball, she noticed someone in Tala's company. There was no doubt about the clothing and the light brown hair: Ten.

Rayne growled under her breath, glad that they didn't noticed and went back to her group. By the time she reached there it was time to pack up and get change. One by one, the group put the ball back in the box, counted by their PE teacher and they trailed down the path towards the girls' changing room.

-00-

"What a day!" sighed Rayne as she entered the Radio station that after school day.

"Tired?" a voice called out from the singing booth.

"Tired, grumpy, frustrated, whatever you want to call it," grimaced the grey-eyed girl.

"Vivien," he spoke. Rayne looked up at him confused. "I saw you at PE. Hitting the ball either too high or too low."

"Yeah. Listen about our project."

"Yeah?"

"I found the lyrics I wanted but," she spoke slowly. "The background music needs to be changed. I'm not sure if it's gothic rock or not, but the words are sort of dark. And it's also part of the Blues music."

"Sure no problem. Is the lyrics written down?"

Said lyrics were taken out of the folder by the girl and were passed onto her partner.

"That's… powerful," he commented. "Very dark." He looked up at her. "And I think I know what this is connected to."

Rayne looked away.

"Somehow, you had a past with Tala."

"James…"

The FBI soldier was interrupted. Rarely happened.

"I'm not asking to know what your past is. Not until you are ready yourself. But does it have to do with him?"

A nod was the reply he got. He was not surprised. Silent ensure.

"You wanna continue?" he spoke softly, breaking the silence. Again a nod was what he got.

"OK. Don't worry about the background music. Juts go into the singing booth and sing out the lyrics. When we have the tune, we will find a background music to go with it."

Rayne did as she was told. She opened the door and went straight into the singing booth. She placed a black headphone over her ears, placed her lyrics on a rack and waited.

Receiving a thumb up from the brunette, Rayne waited until the microphone was levelled with her lips and taking a breath, she sang out her song.

**Have you ever been lost in a different world**

**Where everything you once knew**

**Is gone**

**And you find yourself powerless**

**With everything that exists**

**You're numb**

James pulled down a button, making her voice fade away and waited. Rayne returned to his side in mere moments.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Beautiful," he smiled, looking at her. Rayne blushed very, very faintly; you can barely see a thing. "We might be able to give Ten a run for her money."

Those words were chosen carefully, Rayne had noticed but she grinned nevertheless.

"Now that's even better!" he grinned.

"What is?"

"Your smile," he winked, receiving a playful punch on the arm. "Ow," he pouted earning a giggle.

"So, any ideas for the music?"

"Yup." He pressed play and waited, before pressing another button. The speakers came out and the music blared out in a minimum volume.

Rayne listened carefully at the soft melody and closed her eyes, letting the feeling get inside of her. Unnoticed by her, she began to hum a tune, which slowly turned into the song.

**Have you ever been lost in a different world**

**Where everything you once knew**

**Is gone**

**And you find yourself powerless**

**With everything that exists**

**You're numb**

James just sat down and looked at her, listening to her soft voice, getting into the music himself. His violet eyes soften at the sight, getting a vague idea of what her past was like.

'_it must have been horrible, if she's singing those words,' _he thought. _'But then again, it might reflect her feelings of what had happened that night.'_

Once Rayne sang all the words, and the music played its last note, she opened her orbs and locked gazed with her partner.

"That's even more beautiful," he whispered. Rayne didn't reply; her mind registered to something else… to a certain redhead. Tears began to blur her vision but she blinked it all away. She felt a hold on her hand.

"It's ok," he whispered. "Cry if you want."

Rayne closed her eyes and slowly leaned into James, resting her head on his shoulder. In respond, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her, comforting her. That's all he could do.

-00-

Green and beige beyblade was launched and landed gracefully in the middle of a blue beyblade stadium, spinning at least eight thousands, two hundred and forty-five spins a minute: That's fast.

The owner of the beyblade stood about a foot away from the edge of the dish, a ribbon tied at the end of its long pale green hair, dark green eyes concentrating on the blade. Even so, she was still bored.

A bored sigh escaped the girl's parted lips, her green dress flying with the wing coming from the opened window beside her. A chuckle was what she heard in the deadly silence. She looked up onto the railing of an abandoned house she entered.

"Once upon a time, the dark wings fought to avenge her lover, only to find out he doesn't remember a thing about her for the past two years," the one who chucked spoke. "And now she's trying as hard as she can to stop the darkness from controlling her heart. But it's only a matter of time till we take over."

A smirk passed over the pale's lips. Forgetting about her blade, the girl made her way towards the railing, placing herself beside the storyteller. The storyteller has short, dark blue hair, silver eyes gleaming with longing only the girl knows. She giggled.

"Soon Russia will be ours," she muttered, tracing her lover's jaw with her finger, her two inches nail painted in shock green. Hell! Everything about her is green: green hair; green eyes; green clothes; green accessories.

"We still have to deal with that arrogant twin brother of hers," he whispered back. The finger was close to his mouth and he playfully tried to bite it off. The girl tutted.

"Bad kitty," she cooed. In respond, she was cooped up in a pair of strong, muscular arms and taken to a bedroom; they redecorated that particular room since they have been living in this place. The boy chuckled.

"Kitty? Is that my new nickname all of a sudden?" he quirked an eyebrow.

A tongue sticking out of her mouth was his reply but he turned the tables around. He captured that tongue in his mouth, starting a heated kiss immediately. Pale green orbs widen in surprised only to close them the second after, moaning softly as their tongues fought for dominance. The girl felt soft materials on her bed, indicating they have arrived at the bedroom and was now lying on the bed, her lover on top of her, his weight rested on his knees and elbows.

"Ellie," the boy groaned against her lips. A small moan was a respond he got from the girl. Ellie raised her hands and ran it up and down the boy's chest, above the fabric before fumbling with the buttons, taking his blue shirt off. She then rubbed his skin as if she was massaging them and rest her hands on his shoulders, still kissing him.

The boy crawled upwards to be levelled with her, his knees beside her hips and he rest on of his hands over her cheek, pulling her face closer. But there was no point as they broke the kiss from lack of oxygen. Both were breathing in small gasp, eyes darkened with lust and the boy could feel his lover's hands against his skin. How it felt so good.

He began to play along as well. He rubbed his hands on Ellie's shoulder, his hand travelling down her arm and onto her hips. They continued to move down to where her thighs were exposing and started rubbing her inner thighs. Ellie gasped and tilted her head back.

"Sapphire," she moaned in sensation. Sapphire grinned and licked her lips. He then pecked her forehead, each of her cheeks and let the tip of his nose brush against hers all the same continuing the massaging. Ellie brought her hands up and fist in his blue strands.

Sapphire ignored the soft tugging of his hair and went down to her shoulders. Using his tongue, he licked down both straps of her dress, nipping here and there of her skin while hearing her moan. His hand stopped massaging her inner thigh and the fingers made its way up her body to the back where he unsnapped the bra. He took off the bra and the dress at the same time, letting lay on the floor, messily.

They were both even; both half nude. Ellie, her chest exposed including her breast. Sapphire's six packs seeing through his abdomen.

Ellie's green orbs opened, dazedly looking at him, lust and desire pumping through her veins. She gasped as heat began to form in her abdomen: Sapphire was drawing circles at that place with his fingers.

Then he continued his ministrations. He went to her neck, sucking on a spot, making the skin there vulnerable before biting into it, sucking the blood pouring out. Ellie gasped and then groaned, her hands fisting his hair a fraction under painful. The lips belonging to Sapphire went across her throat and then travelled down to her chest and planted butterflies of kisses around her breast. He then placed the nipple between his lips and started sucking gently before ending it with a harsh suck. He did the same with the other breast: sending butterflies of kisses around her breast and sucking the nipple.

By now, Ellie was out of her mind completely, the heat inside of her not making anything easy. So, giving the young by a hint, she lifted her hips and grinded their pelvis together. Sapphire stopped his ministrations and groaned. He then looked over at her and chuckled.

"Eager are we?" he said. Ellie was about to lift her hips again, when Sapphire secured it against the bed using both of his hands. His fingers went to the strap of her panties and took them off over her bare and smooth legs.

Ellie waited excitingly but her pale green orbs widen at what Sapphire was doing. He was licking around her nether region and her hip began to move about uncontrollably except the fact that Sapphire still had his hands on her hips.

He then got onto his knees and took off his pants and boxers, hands back to her waist, his sapphire eyes asking the pale green orbs the question. Ellie nodded and pulled his face close to her, kissing him harshly and lifted her hips once more. Sapphire entered her slowly and after noticing that the girl was completely relaxed, he entered her completely in one fast thrust.

Wasting no time, they rocked their hips together, feeling the heat as they reached the climax. Ellie arched her back and screamed out her lover's name, her mind visiting heaven briefly before returning back to reality, Sapphire, also losing his energy and crashed on top of her.

Not worried about the weight she's holding, Ellie stroked the blue strands, Sapphire falling asleep with Ellie not far behind.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Ten weeks they were given and ten weeks were up as the gang now entered their black and white music classroom. Everything was set up. The microphones, stands, stools were all set up on a stage at the back of the classroom and the classroom was set up like an assembly hall. There was even a hi-fi system beside the stage in case the students have recorded their work and some members were missing.

Not knowing what else to do, the class sat down with their friends instead with their groups. Soon the official Music Teacher, Mr Evans entered the room and stood on the stage. The students stopped chatting and gave him their full attention.

"Welcome to the final day of your Music Project where you have to perform the music live. You will be graded that will go to your report, and the top five will perform it live in the assembly and there will be a small prize to those who are in the top five. Your songs will go to the BBC Radio and the manager will find the best one and the singer of that song will go the BBC workshop where they will spend at least two weeks to perform a video clip."

All the girls 'ooh' and 'aah' at the sound of the prize except one girl as she continued to gaze at the Music Teacher. Beside her was a duplicate of Tala except his hair was brown and not red.

"OK. Who would like to go first?" he asked.

There was a few raise of hands up in the air and Mr Evans pointed to someone. That someone happened to be Tenebrae. Once she got up, so did Tala and Kai and they went up to the stage and got ready as the crowd began to clap softly.

Once the band was set up and Ten was in front of the microphone facing the audience, Ten signalled for the music to start.

**Yeah-eahhh, hmmmm  
yeaaahhh**

_Chorus:_  
I'm not your every day, around the way  
Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block  
On a cell phone frontin',  
Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl  
I need to know how you roll  
And how you get down, no drama  
Drop my money in the bank  
Take me home and meet your mama  
Can you handle that?  
Cuz I'm that kinda girl  
I'm that kinda girl

_Verse 1:_  
Boy you aint impressin' me  
With your jewelry, your designer clothes  
Or the games that you try to play  
Think you need to know, I got my own  
Dont need you for your dough  
Hearin' me, maybe then we can flow, let me know  
Make me smile, maybe we can chill  
Keep it real, show me something I can feel  
Cause I'm not your average ordinary type  
Could you be that kinda guy I like?

_Chorus_

_Verse: 2_  
Everytime I be up at the spot, chilling with my crew  
We'll be hanging out, get in a little late  
You start bugging out  
I dont think it's fair  
You don't like the clothes I wear  
How I do my hair  
I don't really care  
But it's not for you  
And I aint got nothin' to prove  
There cant be any us, if there can't be any trust  
Nothin' to discuss, no doubt  
I'm not that kinda girl to let you play me out

_Chorus_

_BRIDGE:_  
You might take me shopping, but I'm not your property  
If I dont like it, I decided  
I can make it on my own  
As long as we disagree to agree  
Down for you and you're down for me  
Baby I'm what you want and we can build a love so strong

_Chorus_

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Not That Kinda Girl  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Not That Kinda Girl  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Do you know what kinda girl I am?  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
I'm that kinda girl  
ooohoohh-yeaaahh

The crowd erupted into loud applause as the first group took their bows and left the stage. Slowly, bit-by-bit, the groups all took their turns, including Anya's that involved Vivien and Max.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb**

Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breath into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
without your love darling  
only you are the life among the dead

All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you aint never follow me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul

Don't let me die here  
There must be somthing wrong

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life...

Smiling happily, Rayne clapped the loudest along with Kai who still has his emotionless mask on. Next up was Kane, a blue-headed spiky boy and Salima, an Asian girl with Rei and Tyson.

**Intro: Kane **

**Yeah... **

**Uh huh **

**So seductive **

**Chorus: Kane & Salima **

**Kane **

**I take you to the candy shop **

**I'll let you lick the lollypop **

**Go 'head girl, don't you stop **

**Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa) **

**Salima **

**I'll take you to the candy shop **

**Boy one taste of what I got **

**I'll have you spending all you got **

**Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa) **

**Verse 1: Kane **

**You can have it your way, how do you want it **

**You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it **

**Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level **

**Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle **

**I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple **

**If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho **

**In the hotel or in the back of the rental **

**On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into **

**Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor **

**Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha **

**Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem **

**Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider **

**I'm a seasoned vet when it come to this shit **

**After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick**

**I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can **

**I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha) **

**Chorus **

**Bridge: Kane & Salima **

**Girl what we do (what we do) **

**And where we do (and where we do) **

**The things we do (things we do) **

**Are just between me and you (oh yeah) **

**Verse 2: Kane **

**Give it to me baby, nice and slow **

**Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo **

**You ain't never heard a sound like this before **

**Cause I ain't never put it down like this **

**Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper **

**It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker **

**Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs **

**Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone **

**I touch the right spot at the right time **

**Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind **

**So seductive, you should see the way she winds**

**Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind **

**As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin **

**Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping **

**All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on **

**And we gon' sip til every bubble in the bottle is gone **

**Chorus 2x **

**Chorus: Kane & Salima **

**Kane **

**I take you to the candy shop **

**I'll let you lick the lollypop **

**Go 'head girl, don't you stop **

**Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa) **

**Salima **

**I'll take you to the candy shop **

**Boy one taste of what I got **

**I'll have you spending all you got **

**Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa) **

Robert and Enrique were paired up with Amber and Alexia and Iris and since Robert didn't like singing or do any sort of music in front of people, the CD player played their song.

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na **

**Eve **

**Come together all over the world **

**From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls **

**What, it's all love **

**What, give it up **

**What (shouldn't matter 4x), what **

**Come together all over the world **

**From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls **

**What, it's all love **

**What, give it up **

**What (shouldn't matter 4x) **

**If I was a rich girl (na, na...) **

**See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl **

**No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end **

**Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl **

**Think what that money could bring **

**I'd buy everything **

**Clean out Vivienne Westwood **

**In my Galliano gown **

**No, wouldn't just have one hood **

**A Hollywood mansion if I could **

**Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town **

**All the riches baby, won't mean anything **

**All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring **

**All the riches baby, won't mean anything **

**Don't need no other baby **

**Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know **

**If I was rich girl (na, na...) **

**See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl **

**No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end **

**Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl **

**I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (uh huh) **

**Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue **

**I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (yeah) **

**Love, Angel, Music, Baby **

**Hurry up and come and save me **

**All the riches baby, won't mean anything **

**All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring **

**All the riches baby, won't mean anything **

**Don't need no other baby **

**Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know **

**Eve **

**Come together all over the world **

**From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls **

**What, it's all love **

**What, give it up **

**What (shouldn't matter 4x), what **

**Come together all over the world **

**From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls **

**What, it's all love **

**What, give it up **

**What (shouldn't matter 4x) **

**What happened to my life **

**Turned upside down **

**Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round **

**(Original track and ting, mmm) **

**You know you can't buy these things (no) **

**See Stefani and her L.A.M.B., I rock the Fetish **

**People, you know who I am **

**Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked **

**I hope you can all keep up **

**We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top **

**Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love **

**If I was rich girl (na, na...) **

**See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl **

**No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end **

**Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl **

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na **

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na **

**3x**

Time went by and nearly at the end of the lesson it was Rayne and James' turn. They looked at each other before getting up and making their way up to the stage. Several 'good luck' were heard but majority went to James since half of the class doesn't know the FBI soldier. Rayne didn't care and got the microphone ready.

Taking a deep breath, when everything was silent, Rayne began to sing:

**Have you ever been lost in a different world**

**Where everything you once knew**

**Is gone**

**And you find yourself powerless**

**With everything that exists**

**You're numb**

**Will I ever break free**

**I searched my world but I can't find you**

**You're standing there but I can't touch you**

**Try to talk but the words are just not there**

**I can feel a sense of danger**

**You stare at me like I'm a stranger**

**Paralysed and you don't seem to care**

**The demons in my dreams**

**If you become a nobody**

**Blind, to your family**

**Who would you be?**

**And life has gone into reverse**

**Re-living every hurt**

**Along the way**

**Everything that you fear is calling you and drawing near**

**I searched my world but I can't find you**

**You're standing there but I can't touch you**

**Try to talk but the words are just not there**

**I can feel a sense of danger**

**You stare at me like I'm a stranger**

**Paralyzed and you don't seem to care**

**The demons in my dreams**

**Wake me up and let's go, yeah**

**I'm about to explode**

**Yeah**

**I searched my world but I can't find you**

**You're standing there but I can't touch you**

**Try to talk but the words are just not there**

**I can feel a sense of danger**

**You stare at me like I'm a stranger**

**Paralyzed and you don't seem to care**

**The demons in my dreams**

The last note was heard and soon the whole crowd cheered, whistled, clapped and screamed, much louder than they did to Ten's. Rayne blushed faintly at the affection but wasn't sure it was for her or for James but she felt a soft tap behind her and turned to a smiling J. Reluctantly, Rayne returned the smile.

"OK. Now I've chosen the top three according to the audience vote by your applauses," the Music Teacher chuckled. "In rank number three we have Anya, Vivien and Max. In rank number two we have Tala, Kai and Ten and in rank number one, we have RAYNE AND JAMES, everybody!"

Rayne's heart jumped at the announcement and had to flinch at the level noise. The bell rang through the commotion and everyone got up and left the room and headed to their home. This time next week, the top three would be singing live and the chosen one will go to the BBC workshop. Rayne couldn't wait as she smirked, walking down the streets.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

News went round about the music project. They were all surprised that James was paired up with the 'new girl' but they then thought that the girl should be good if the two of them were in the top three. However there was no doubt that Ten's team got through. According to the students of Jefferson High School, they were the best. But all of that is going to change as the assembly got closer and closer.

"You nervous?" the male brunette asked.

"Sort of. I've been in similar situation. But in the past situation I had the audience standing and dancing, not sitting and stiff," was the soldier's reply.

James had to chuckle.

"Where do these situations take place?"

"A pub in Moscow,"

"Really?" beamed James.

Rayne nodded. "I was like their personal entertainment. Anya, Vivien and I always do performances. We even released a few debut albums. Some songs are also snag by Amber and Alexia."

"Let me know, and I'll get the bed ready,"

They locked gazed and burst into laughter. A knock and the opening of the door made the dip stop and turned to see Ten at the doorway, in her glamorous pink crop top and Spanish, black skirt. Rayne quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" snapped the girl. "Are you jealous at the glamorous look?"

Rayne snorted. "No. Just wondering how much fat you had to lose to get an awkward curve," she smirked.

Ten looked ready to jump at her had it not been a pair of arms wrapping around her waist, preventing her to do so. Rayne tensed at the familiar red hair over the shoulder of her rival.

"Ready, love?" cooed Ten. Rayne had to control all of her will not to roll her eyes.

"Ready to kick her ass," he growled. Rayne growled back and made Tala to quirk an eyebrow in amusement as well as smirking at her.

"The one whose ass will be kicked is yours," snapped the black-headed FBI soldier.

Tala chuckled at her. It was nothing but cold that send the hairs at the back of the girl's neck stood on its ends. Then it all fell as she felt warmth sweep through her when a shadow loomed over the redhead.

"having a problem with my twin?" the shadow asked.

Tala stood straight, removing his arms around the body in front of him. He turned around and received a glare from the blunette.

"No," he spoke coolly. "No problem at all. I'm just telling her not to criticize the head of the manor."

Rayne snorted again, looking away. James cleared his throat before speaking.

"I think it would be best if the two of us got ready for the performance."

With a nod, the trio exited the Soldier's room and closed the door behind them. Rayne let out a sigh, and sat on her bed. It has already been ten weeks and she had endured the torture of watching Tala with another woman.

"It's getting to you, isn't it?" he whispered.

"I don't know how much I can hold on, J," she sighed.

"You will. You're strong… stronger than my sister,"

James knelt in front of her. He looked into her eyes, wanting to know her past but saw something glimmering in those grey pools.

"If you want to cry, cry," he said, holding her hands in his. The door opened unnoticed. Rayne shook her head and kept blinking her eyes but slowly, the tears fell one-by-one, to her horror. She made a move to wipe them but her hand was trapped in another. The soldier turned to her twin.

"Let it all out," he whispered. "It's better than keeping them all bottled up."

Feeling defeated against her emotions, Rayne leaned against the boy beside her and cried. She cried like she had never done before.

Outside in the doorway, a pair of icy blue eyes watched.

-00-

a round of applause was heard as the head of the Music Department made his appearance at the stage.

"Thank you," his voce boomed. "Welcome to this year's song competition provided by Mr Jurgen and Mr Evans!"

There was another round of applause then silence.

"Now, without much further ado, let the singing begin!"

The curtains were brought up and the first contestant made their appearance.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb**

Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breath into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
without your love darling  
only you are the life among the dead

All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you aint never follow me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul

Don't let me die here  
There must be somthing wrong

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life...

Several whistles were heard from the male population and Vivien, who was blushing lightly return to Kai behind the curtains as quickly as possible.

Rayne had to chuckle at her reaction and managed to calm Kai before he went out to do his performance.

**Yeah-eahhh, hmmmm  
yeaaahhh**

_Chorus:_  
I'm not your every day, around the way  
Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block  
On a cell phone frontin',  
Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl  
I need to know how you roll  
And how you get down, no drama  
Drop my money in the bank  
Take me home and meet your mama  
Can you handle that?  
Cuz I'm that kinda girl  
I'm that kinda girl

_Verse 1:_  
Boy you aint impressin' me  
With your jewelry, your designer clothes  
Or the games that you try to play  
Think you need to know, I got my own  
Dont need you for your dough  
Hearin' me, maybe then we can flow, let me know  
Make me smile, maybe we can chill  
Keep it real, show me something I can feel  
Cause I'm not your average ordinary type  
Could you be that kinda guy I like?

_Chorus_

_Verse: 2_  
Everytime I be up at the spot, chilling with my crew  
We'll be hanging out, get in a little late  
You start bugging out  
I dont think it's fair  
You don't like the clothes I wear  
How I do my hair  
I don't really care  
But it's not for you  
And I aint got nothin' to prove  
There cant be any us, if there can't be any trust  
Nothin' to discuss, no doubt  
I'm not that kinda girl to let you play me out

_Chorus_

_BRIDGE:_  
You might take me shopping, but I'm not your property  
If I dont like it, I decided  
I can make it on my own  
As long as we disagree to agree  
Down for you and you're down for me  
Baby I'm what you want and we can build a love so strong

_Chorus_

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Not That Kinda Girl  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Not That Kinda Girl  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Do you know what kinda girl I am?  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
I'm that kinda girl  
ooohoohh-yeaaahh

Kai came trudging in behind the curtains as soon as the performance was done, looking gloomy.

"I swear, if I hear or perform that song again, anytime soon, I'll kill that person," he huffed.

Vivien and Rayne laughed along with some others. Vivien was wearing black jeans and a Chinese top, with the usual bandana on her forehead and gloves. Rayne was wearing a whole new outfit, but it was still black: black baggy pants, with chains, here and there and long sleeves top, with a picture of a silver dragon going around her body. The outfit hugged every curve of her body, making some of the boys staring at her from time to time. James smiled at the happy expression on the soldier's face and turned to see Tala with Ten. He let out a sigh.

Rayne went behind him, nudging his shoulder.

"Come on, man," she joked. "Our turn.

"Yup," he grinned, getting his guitar. They went to their position and with a nod, the curtains pulled back.

Everything was silence, and with a deep breath, Rayne sang.

**Have you ever been lost in a different world**

**Where everything you once knew**

**Is gone**

**And you find yourself powerless**

**With everything that exists**

**You're numb**

**Will I ever break free**

**I searched my world but I can't find you**

**You're standing there but I can't touch you**

**Try to talk but the words are just not there**

**I can feel a sense of danger**

**You stare at me like I'm a stranger**

**Paralysed and you don't seem to care**

**The demons in my dreams**

**If you become a nobody**

**Blind, to your family**

**Who would you be?**

**And life has gone into reverse**

**Re-living every hurt**

**Along the way**

**Everything that you fear is calling you and drawing near**

**I searched my world but I can't find you**

**You're standing there but I can't touch you**

**Try to talk but the words are just not there**

**I can feel a sense of danger**

**You stare at me like I'm a stranger**

**Paralyzed and you don't seem to care**

**The demons in my dreams**

**Wake me up and let's go, yeah**

**I'm about to explode**

**Yeah**

**I searched my world but I can't find you**

**You're standing there but I can't touch you**

**Try to talk but the words are just not there**

**I can feel a sense of danger**

**You stare at me like I'm a stranger**

**Paralyzed and you don't seem to care**

**The demons in my dreams**

Stunned at her voice, everything was quiet. Startling the poor girl, the audience, either stood up or stood on their chairs and applauded, and whistled. Rayne and James glanced at each and grinned.

Once the noise level died down, the teacher took over the stage once again while the competitors took a space behind them.

"I will call out their name, and with number of applauses will choose the winner," Mr Jurgen spoke. "Vivien, Max and Tyson?"

there was a soft round of applause.

"Tenebrae, Tala and Kai,"

there was a loud round of applause. Ten smiled smugly at Rayne.

"Rayne and James."

A louder applause was made and this time, Rayne smiled smugly at Tenebrae.

"There you have it. The winner: JAMES AND RAYNE!"

-00-

"Congratulations," the gang beamed, as James and Rayne and the other competitors entered their classroom.

"Thanks," the male brunette and the soldier grinned. Rayne placed herself in a seat, followed by James on one side and Kai on the other side.

"Glad that's all over. I hate singing," moaned Kai.

"But… I was hoping you would sing a verse in one of my debut singles," whined Rayne, crossing her arms.

James chuckled.

"You wanna do it?" Rayne asked him.

"I don't mind… although I haven't sung in a while."

"Don't worry about that," she shrugged. "I can train you up."

"Cool. Any ideas?"

"Yeah," nodded the black-headed girl. "And it will be called Last Train Home," she grinned.

-00-

'_I can't believe I lost to her!' _the female brunette thought as she walked down the street on a Saturday morning. She had her backpack on her back, with some books inside it. She had been to the library. She stood nearby the traffic lights, the green light still on as the cars in different speed sped by.

Without hearing anymore cars nearby, without looking, Ten stepped onto the road to cross.

Shouting and screaming were heard but Ten paid no attention until she heard a loud horn. The girl turned her head to see a truck heading towards her in what seems to be 50 miles per hour and all Ten could do was froze on her spot, a horror look on her face.

Everything came so quick she didn't know what happened. One second she was rooted to the spot, the next she was lying on the pavement, with several people surrounding her.

"You OK?" someone asked.

Ten moved her head upwards to meet the girl of her rival.

"You?" she gasped.

"Yeah. Me!" she quirked an amused eyebrow.

Ten looked at her up and down, noting her clothing. She was wearing dark jeans, similar to the ones she wore at school, and a turtleneck tank top. Headphones were dangling from her neck as well as a skull necklace. She had knees and elbows pad at their places as well as roller blades on her feet. A hand was held out in front of her.

She took it hesitantly, and got up,

"Thank you," she said, wiping some dirt of her clothes.

"You're welcome," the soldier whispered. They stood in front of each other as the crowd thinned, staying in silence.

"Why did you save me?" blurted Ten. "You could have let me die. I thought we were enemies."

"We don't have to be," the soldier whispered. "Beside, no one deserves to die at a young age."

"There's more to you than meets the eye," theorized Ten.

"You really want to know about my past badly, don't you?" she worked an eyebrow. Ten blushed.

"Not exactly. I just want to know what's between you and Tala,"

Rayne mentally rolled her eyes. "I can't tell you. I'm not ready."

"That's understandable. Where are you heading?"

A shrug was all she got. "Nowhere really. Just getting some fresh air, to be honest." Ten nodded.

"You want some company," she asked.

"It wouldn't hurt."

So the two girls, who were once rival, now friends, walked down the streets of Japan, chatting and laughing.

"James said you used to make your own album in Russia," said Ten, at the ice cream parlour where the girls each bought a sundae.

"Yeah. The Blade Angels and I used to sing… we still do but we don't make our albums here in Japan."

"You should, at least a single. I've got my own music studio and you make some songs from there."

"You sure about that," Rayne frowned.

"I'm perfectly fine about it. We can make a song and sing it together," chirped Ten.

Rayne nodded. "I guess we can." She leaned back into her chair, staring at the sun.

TBC… 


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

When the gang all went to school the next day and they entered their common room, they found a huge crowd by the bulletin board.

"Wonder what's up," asked the redhead, his arms around the brunette's waist.

"There's a project going on," his twin sister said, looking over the students' head at the huge poster. "In order to be part of it, you need to sign in. It's for the Christmas Festival, that's going to be held here, by the bridge."

"Sounds like a challenge," nodded the FBI.

"Hey, Rayne. Any word from the BBC workshop?" asked Ten.

"Nothing at the moment. It's been a few weeks now. I doubt there is such thing."

"There is," someone called. The gang turned to see James in his seat, his feet up on his desk, a letter in his hands as he waved it in the air. Rayne made her way towards him quickly.

"Did you open it?" she asked.

"Thought I wait for you. After all, it's the two of us," he winked. Rayne blushed faintly and whispered a 'thank you' to the brunette. The 'Tala look-alike' opened the letter and took out the white sheet. He unfolded it and read it once before clearing his throat.

"Mr J Rosa and Ms R Hiwatari," he began to read. "I'm delighted to say that you have been chosen to work with the professionals here at the BBC studio. You will arrive at the location on Friday twenty-eighth of November, where you will do a twenty-day work of making your own single and performing a small video clip. We await your arrival on the twenty-eighth at nine o'clock am."

James stopped there and folded the paper back into the envelope and peered at the girl in front of him.

"Amazing," breathed Alex, looking over at her captain.

"Are you ready for this?" James frowned.

"I don't know about you, but I sure hell am!" beamed the FBI.

James chuckled. "Lets tell Mr Jurgen as soon as we see him."

"I have my Russian exam today after registration with the guy so I'll talk to him first thing," suggested the black-headed girl.

"You have Russian exam?" repeated Tala.

Rayne could only shrug. She got up and walked to the bulletin where there was a thin crowd and read the message.

"Anybody wants to sign up?" she called. There was a around of 'me' amongst them and Rayne began to write down the names. Tala walked up to her, standing behind her, watching her write.

"Something the matter?" asked the girl.

"Nope," he answered. "Just watching how you write. Love the handwriting by the way."

Rayne watched him from the corner of her eyes. "Thank you." She wrote down her name and then Kai's before turning to the man beside her.

"Want your name written down?"

A nod was his only reply. "Tala-"

"Ivanov. I know," she smiled. She wrote his name down in her usual wavy handwriting.

"Ten never writes like that," stated the redhead. "She writes in a print form. No joins up not curly loops, nothing."

"Everyone has their own handwriting, just like they have their own personality," whispered the girl.

"Hey Rayne!" someone called. The two teens turned to Amber who was waving from James' seat. "Can you do that personality thing with the signature?"

"Why?" she asked.

"To pass time?" the blond female sheepishly grinned. Rayne rolled her grey hues and walked back to them. Tala followed, sitting underneath Ten. The female brunette wrapped her arms around his neck, watching the gang.

"OK," the FBI sighed, grabbing a piece of paper and pen. "Just do your signature. And I'll do the rest."

"That's all?" James frowned. Rayne nodded and waited. James started his first, putting his name in print underneath then passed it round the gang. Ten and Tala also wrote down their names and signature. Rayne took the paper and looked over it.

"From what I can see, James personality is full of music, he's calm and has a lot of patience. Ten's handwriting is small so she's shy when doing something new like entering a new school, and she's printing so she can be friendly, but feisty at the same time. Never cross her. Tala's handwriting is big that means his ego is big,"

The gang snickered. Said redhead glared at the girl.

Unfazed she continued. "Loves music and dancing and flirting with every girl he thinks are pretty. Anya's handwriting says that she's feisty, do not double cross her. Rei's handwriting shows that he is wise and trustworthy. Vivien's shows she can fight back and doesn't take insult, so boys do not cross her line."

"I'm guessing the twins have the same handwriting, right?" spoke Ten.

"Not exactly," Rayne shook her head. "For example: Kai's and mine are different, despite the fact that we are twins. His handwriting is thin and tall, with a bit of loops in his 'y', 'g' etc, that means he has short patience, and perfect, while mine is normal, tilted, and wavy. I like adventurous things,"

"So no matter if you have twins, younger or older siblings, or if you are an only child, your handwriting isn't the same?" she asked.

"That's right,"

"Of course," beamed Tala. "Everyone has their own handwriting, just like they have their own personality,"

Everyone stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"Very wise, coming from your mouth," an auburn eyebrow rose, barely hidden behind her fringes. Tala blushed lightly.

"Rayne told me when she went up to sign that project,"

"Good" snorted the heir of Russia. "I'd pulp you if you ever took my sister's words," he received a punch from said girl. "Ooh!" he groaned.

"Right," zoned the FBI soldier, looking down at her twin.

"What was that for?" he glared.

"For being an idiot. You don't stand up for me like that and beside Tala is slightly stronger than you," she flashed him a smile and rolling her eyes she went to her seat. Grumbling under his breath, Kai also went to his seat. As Boris entered the room with the register, the rest of the gang returned to their seat.

"Morning, student. Mr Richard will be late this morning so I'm taking your register. You should know what I expect from you throughout the twenty minutes, so I suggest you get started on something quietly," he greeted, getting right to the point.

There was a round of shuffling noises as the students reached down to their bags and taking out something to do, all in silence. Boris went through the register. Once everyone was ticked in, he called out the announcement.

"Rayne you've got Russian exam after registration in the hall… Drama club needs to be in the drama room for the meeting… tickets to watch the 'Romeo and Juliet' play are 50p each, get them before they are all sold… Rowel, Roman, Tallish and Jasmin have year detention… and that it's," announced the deputy head.

The bell suddenly rang and scraping off chairs was heard. The students got up and swinging their bags over their shoulders, they left the room.

"Good luck Rayne," the gang chorused as they exited the room. Rayne winked at them in general and waited for Boris to pack his stuff into his briefcase.

"Nervous?" he asked as he walked alongside of her down the corridor.

"I'm ok, at the mo," she replied, looking ahead. "I think I'll be having butterflies in my stomach soon."

"You'll be fine. Remember, Russian is your first language," he wrapped an arm around her in a one-arm hug before letting her go. As soon as they both entered the hall, the exam conditions fell and they both entered quietly.

Since it was only the FBI soldier doing the exam, the instructions weren't necessary to be called out and Rayne just went straight to work as soon as Boris said the phrase 'you may begin'.

Rayne opened the page and found that she would be doing the reading paper first. Taking a deep breath Rayne read the extract and wrote down the answer on the sheet after the question.

Thirty minutes have passed and Rayne was halfway through the test. Things were easy but as she concentrate one question for every two minutes, she doubt that she has enough time to check it through thoroughly, but pushing that thought at the back of her mind, she continued her exam.

"Time's up," she heard Boris called. Rayne placed her pencil back into her bag and stretched.

"Not bad at all. A bit confusing from time to time but other than that it was good," she commented.

Boris nodded. "I looked through it as well and it does seem hard. But knowing your knowledge, you should be fine."

And with that they duo left the hall.

-00-

"One! Two! Three!" cried the black-headed girl. And the loud music was played by various musicians. Rock music was heard and the players were all thrashing their head forward.

**To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all a part of the choices that your making  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take **

Ten was sitting in the studio room, watching through the glass as Rayne sang and her brother playing his guitar, smiling to herself.

"They sure make a great team," spoke the redhead male. Ten nodded.

"I wonder if there's anything but friendship between them," she spoke thoughtfully. "If you know what I mean."

Tala frowned as he gazed over the FBI, and there was a flash that went through his mind. He rubbed his temple.

"Everything alright?" the brunette asked.

"I'm fine," her boyfriend muttered.

**But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today **

'_What is happening to me?' _Tala thought to himself. _Why do I always get some sort of strange dream every time I see her? Every time she cries? Every time she looks at me in a strange way? Why do I feel something strange inside of me? Was it something I did? Or was there something between us?' _

Tala shook his head unnoticed.

'_That can't be right. I was with Ten. I've dated her for the past two years. I haven't met her since the beginning of September'_

The redhead growled at himself and looked over at the captain of the Blade Angels

**But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love**

"It hurts doesn't it?" someone spoke softly, almost whispered. The boy turned to look at his twin.

"I don't understand. It's confusing," he whispered. "There's something about her that I don't know. Every time I sleep, I dream, I see her along with the rest of us except Ten and the others weren't there."

Anya nodded, knowing he meant James and Iris.

"I bet you know what's going on?" he turned to her. Anya just stared in front of her.

**I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know whats going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here**

"I can't tell you what's between you and Rayne. She know what its about. But you don't. I can't help you I'm sorry, but it's not my place to tell you."

"Then who will?" he roared. Anya just looked at him expressionless. "Your conscious," she whispered and walked away.

Tala breathed hard, looking at the spot Anya had once been. Looking up he turned to Rayne, using his mathematician skill to find the solution to the problem.

**But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today **

Kai watched everything at the sideline, and sighed heavily, his brows furrowed.

'_Why the long face, dear son?' _his mother asked. Now that his sister had taught him to communicate with their dead parents, Kai used all his free time to get to know them.

'_I'm worried about the outcome between Rayne and Tala. They were meant to be together and with Tala having amnesia, it's difficult.' _He sighed.

'_Give them time,_' she spoke soothingly. _'Everything will turn out OK.'_

**But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love **

'_It's difficult to think about him and me when together compare to him and Ten being together. We were both happy, and they are happy, but with me grieving in the dark. I wish he had his memories back soon. It's not fair that he had to be almost killed, let alone lose something so precious to him.'_

**Well we sing if we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing if it's not enough   
And we sing  
Sing without a reason to ever fall in love **

"Dear Jesus," prayed Boris as he sat on the bench in the church near the school. "Hear my pray. Please help Tala bring his memory back…"

"Dear Jesus," prayed Mr. Dickinson, sitting beside Boris. "Hear my pray. Please bring happiness and peace to the world once again."

**But we sing  
If we're going no where  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing with out a reason to never fall in love  
To never fall in love again**

TBC… 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Twenty-eighth of November has arrived and instead of going to school that day, the duo took a limo to the BBC Workshop. The day was cold and cloudy but the limo was warm as they drove down the road.

"This is… awesome!" cried James, looking around the inside of the limo.

"Like it?"

"This yours?" he asked.

The FBI soldier nodded. "Do you know the Shozuko Mansion?" she asked.

The male brunette nodded. "Who doesn't?"

"I'm the heiress of that mansion. My mother is Hikaru Shonez, aka Hikaru Hiwatari,"

James could do nothing but gape. Founding that his jaw was opened rudely, he immediately closed it and looked in front of him.

He was wearing jeans, and a hooded jumper contrary to Rayne who was wearing her usual jeans and crop top.

"Don't you feel cold?" he asked.

"Nah. Russia has worse climax: between three to five degrees Celsius."

Again James gaped at her.

"That's FREEZING!" he almost yelled.

"That's Russia for you," the girl giggled.

"How can you stand that cold?" he asked.

"I'm an FBI, J," she looked over at him as he blushed very faintly. "I do training in the coldest climax ever and when you do work, you feel hot, so the temperature doesn't even bother me."

"You're mad," he blurted after a while.

"I may and I may not be. That's your opinion."

"And you don't care," he grinned. Rayne said nothing as she played her music softly. James followed lead and stayed quiet throughout the rest of the journey.

-00-

"Good morning and welcome to the BBC Workshop," greeted the manager when James and Rayne settled themselves down on the seat in his office. "My name is Mr. Lovegood and I'm the manager of the BBC Workshop for young children, over thirteen years of age."

"My name is Rayne and this is James," Rayne introduced.

"According to what Mr. Jurgen said, you have been voted to be number on in the singing contest. And that you beat Tenebrae Rosa," he smiled.

"We all have our own ways to sing," Rayne sighed.

"We have heard your voice and your choice of music and we thought that maybe you would like to go straight into making music?" asked the man.

Rayne and James looked at each other, the answer exchanged without a sound and Rayne spoke, "Sure."

The trio got up and exited the mahogany office and lead by Mr. Lovegood, the teens went to the studio.

-00-

The morning went like a blur: the duo was taken all around the workshop, being introduced to the crew, the designer, the make-up artist etc. Then they were taken to the studio where they will be working those twenty days. It took so long to go around that instead of working straight away, they had a break at the canteen.

Rayne got herself a small sandwich and a drink as James got some crisps and drink. When they sat down, the crazy frog ring tone rang. Digging her hand into her pocket, Rayne took out her mobile. She flicked open the lid and started talking in Russian.

"How was it," James heard the other line say.

"Boring so far. We only got the tour around the workshop. We haven't started it yet," answered the FBI grimly.

"Is James with you at the mo?"

"Yeah," she breathed and passed the phone to said boy. "Ten," she said and shut herself off, drinking her 'Dr. Pepper'.

"Hey," James greeted.

"Hey, lil bro. How is everything?" Ten asked.

"Boring so far. But as soon as we get started I'm sure it will be fun," he smiled.

"How long was the journey?"

"No more than 10 minutes."

"That's quite near," someone else said.

James felt a soft kick on his shin and looked up to Rayne.

"We're going," she spoke softly.

James nodded and finished off the conversation.

"Listen, sis. I've gotta go. I'll see you tonight." And with that he shut off the phone and passed it to Rayne. He got up and followed her back to the studio.

-00-

The duo waited in the studio for the recorder and editor to arrive as they were stuck in traffic from the route they had taken from their respective location. James had brought along his guitar and began to play some notes while Rayne looked up and down the walls of the studio, looking at the pictures of the band that had the same editor the duo were going to work with.

"OMFG!" she breathed.

"What?" frowned the brunette.

"Nightwish is here," she beamed.

"Where?" James almost fell off his chair at the name of Nightwish. He walked over to where the soldier was stood and looked at a picture of their favorite band Nightwish. At the bottom was the date the photo was taken: June 2004.

"2004?" muttered James. "That was when they released their latest album, 'once'."

Rayne nodded and looked at each of the member.

"When I was younger, and first heard of Nightwish, I went onto the internet to find some images of them. And as soon as I saw Jukka, the drummer, I suddenly thought: 'he's good-looking."

James chuckled. Another voice also joined but it wasn't Rayne.

"Many youngsters such as yourself, have a knack for Nightwish," a voice spoke out. The duo turned to the speaker who stood at the doorway. He was slim and a slight muscular, tall and tanned with soft golden locks. He was about in his early thirties.

"My name is Mr Jones, and I'm the BBC editor as well as Nightwish's manager," he smiled and went down the few steps.

"Afternoon," greeted the FBI. "My name is Rayne Hiwatari, and my friend James Rosa."

"Aah, yes. I remember. You have a sister. Ten, is her name?" he grinned.

"That's right," nodded the brunette.

"I've heard your song, Demons, and I must say your voice is very soft and graceful. Full of emotions: it almost got me crying,"

"Thank you," Rayne sat down on one of the stools, the manager pointed.

"And, for this workshop, I want to do a song that has a similar base."

Rayne and James exchanged glances.

"Which is…?"

"Mary Creek's Blood."

-00-

James and Rayne returned to school next day only to find out there was a swimming lesson that afternoon. Reluctantly, they agreed to tag along and join in the fun.

"How long has the lesson been going on?" asked the FBI.

"It just started," answered the co-captain of the Blade Angel. "Don't know why we have to do it in winter. It's freezing!"

And indeed it was freezing. Soft snow was lightly pouring outside and almost every student was wearing his or her coat, scarf, gloves and boots. Some had to come in buses and cars others walked as they lived really close to the school. But nothing like that can stop them from chattering around so much inside the school building.

"They better cancel it, or else, I'm going to kill myself," shivered the black-headed girl, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm sure the water will be warm, Iris," Ten comforted her best friend.

"And I thought you are used to this climax," muttered rayne to Anya. "After all, this is warmer than Russia, when it is in winter."

"Lets just say I'm used to Japan more than Russia," she grinned sheepishly. The teacher arrived as the bell rang and the students all filed into the classroom the gang was in, sitting at their seat and waiting for the register to start the day as normal. But as the last person's name rang out, the teacher announced the coach arrived.

"We're doing this right now?" Iris was in shocked and the fact that the window was open right behind her didn't cool her down.

"Yes, Miss Blanchett, we're doing this every morning, once a week," snarled the teacher. Looks like he's not approved of this, as he had to tag along. "I want you all to be on your best behavior."

-00-

With the roads filled a thin layer of ice, the traffic jam began early in the morning, a round of beeping horns waking the sleepy heads that were still in bed. Of course during the winter, almost everything became dangerous; with the roads into ice, there's a 50 chance that it would make the car slip and there would be a round of accidents. Accidents the drivers want to escape and not get involved.

But in the early hours of the day, just as the school bell began to ring, heavy footsteps muffled against the almost two inches thick snow. But because the sole of the boots are flat, the little shrimp did not sink into the snow as he ran down the pavement to the nearest traffic lights.

Arriving there, he shouted over the noises of the cars and horns, "Hey guys!"

Said men looked up from where they were sitting on the bench and stood up, their height gives them the advantage of being able to see their four- feet-eight-inches friend. One of the two had soft lilac-hair with matching lilac eyes. The other had wooden blonde hair and dull green eyes.

"About time! What took you so long?" the boy name Bryan called out.

"Blame my manager!" Ian shot back.

The traffic was thinning, as the car continued to drove and soon the end of the line was coming near. Behind that they were other cars coming but at the moment they were small pecks. The traffic lights turned Red right after the last car of the lines drove past and the green walking man was switched.

Ian took the signal and walked casually and carefully on the zebra crossing to cross the road. But the excitement that was rising in the pit of his stomach made him deaf and he didn't noticed a slipping car racing down the street towards him.

"Ian!" cried Bryan.

"Ian! Watch out!" shouted Spencer.

At the warning Ian stopped dead in his track in the middle of the road and looked to his left to see a car skidding down the ice towards him. The fright made him froze root to his spot and even though his friends shouted at him to move, he couldn't. And everything went so fast.

The beeping horn; the crash and a lifeless body.

-00-

It was nearing to the end of the swimming lesson and Rayne was half through her last lap. Something she did while the others chilled out. She was about to reach her the end when she suddenly felt cold, loosing her balance and float, sinking to the bottom of the pool.

The FBI tried as desperately as she can to swim back up to the surface but an invisible force kept her where she was at the this moment. The blue water wavered and images began to appear, as Rayne focused her vision.

What she saw was so gob-smack, she almost couldn't breath under water. As soon as it came, the images went and Rayne swam as fast as she could to the surface, gasping for breath.

"Rayne?" Kai called, getting up from his seat on the side bench. "Are you OK?"

"Something's wrong, Kai," she gasped, swimming to the edge. Using her upper body, she got out the pool and towards the bench where the gang was. Taking her towel out of her bag she wiped herself dry.

"Ian's dead!" she gasped.

The gang was silence.

"How do you know?" her redhead friend asked.

"I saw it."

"But, Rayne, we can't be sure-" two boys entering their private lesson interrupted James: One with lilac hair and the other with wooden blonde hair.

"Bryan and Spencer," whispered Vivien.

"Rayne!" Bryan gasped. "It's Ian."

"He's-" Spencer also gasped.

"Dead," whispered Rayne, her drying forgotten.

-00-

A few days after the accident, the funeral began, paid by Rayne and Kai themselves. The weather that day would begin with clouds covering the blue sky, followed by soft snows, and if things go well, it would be sunny said the weatherman.

But no weather would lighten Rayne up. She lost too much already as she sat down on the couch in her black clothes, flicking through the channel.

She lost her parents when she was a little girl; lost her innocent-looking when she was in the abbey (she was not rape, she's still a virgin. I'm talking about her personality, nice and caring etc); almost lost her brother when she escaped; two years ago she lost her faithful bit-beast followed by her boyfriend. And now she lost one of her favorite friends, the one she always likes to call 'shrimp' because of his height compare to her. Barely reach her chest. Ian.

Kai walked down the stairs, in his black suit with black shirt instead of white; no blue triangles on his face, making him look less like a boy and more like a man… more like the true heir of the throne to Russia. He saw one of the doors leading to the living room open and flashes of white light and made his way through it, only to find Rayne slumped on the coach, looking sulky and distress.

He slowly walked up to her, sitting down beside her. He sighed, looking at his shaken hand then back at the pale face of his twin sister.

"Rayne," his voice croaked. Maybe it was because he hadn't talked for several days. Said girl didn't look up at him, but continued to flick the channel. The blunette sighed and wrapped her limp body in his arms.

"Why do I lose everything?" she whispered, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You haven't lost everything,"

"But I am slowly. Mum and dad are gone, I'm no longer the innocent girl I was when I was three-years-old, I almost lost you." She buried her face against his chest. "Then I lost deathscythe, then Tala and now Ian."

Said boy, Tala, was at the doorway of the room, when she said those things and was about to talk when a hand was felt on his left shoulder of his suit. He turned his blue orbs to lock gaze with the identical one, belonging to his female duplicate. Anya shook her head.

"We'll bring Tala back. And mum and dad are not gone; we can see them, remember. What we have lost, we gain something else. Instead of mum and dad, we have Boris to take care of us, and Mr. Dickinson instead of Voltaire. No one can replace Tala, but you have your happiness in James these past term," Kai explained, wiping away her tears.

"I'm glad you didn't mention Deathscythe. I would have scream 'no one can replace Deathscythe'," Rayne gave a watery chuckle.

"No one can replace our bit-beast. I also learnt that first hand when I lost Dranzer against Spencer in that Russian Tournament."

"And Rei lost Driger in the Asian Tournament,"

There was a knock on the door and the Hiwatari twins stopped their conversation.

"We're ready to go," Ten's soft voice rang.

Rayne switched off the TV and got up, making her way to the limo she ordered, with the rest of the gang behind her.

-00-

"We are here today, to say our last goodbye to a faithful friend of ours that has lived with us since the day we met him," a priest cried out, saying the funeral prayer. "He has been like a little brother to some of us, a natural friend to others. Ian, we love you forever and more,"

With a small nod, the priest got off the stands outside the courtyard behind the church and Rayne took up the steps. That went unnoticed to some people as they gazed down at Ina's dead body, all cleaned up from the accident.

Time it took the most of me

And left me with no key

To unlock the chest of remedy

Tala took a sharp turn when he heard the familiar singing voice, looking up at the stand where the priest had once been a while ago, to see a pale and dark looking Rayne, singing, her voice croaky from the start, but stronger.

Mother, the pain ain't hurting me

But the love that I feel

When you hold me near

Said mother arrived in her ghost form, visible only to the Hiwatari offspring, a ghost of a smile on her face as she looked over her daughter. She too can sense her distress not only for the death of her friend, not only for the loss she felt in her heart, but her worry of loosing everything. For Rayne, once she grasp something, that thing manages to wriggle out of her hand before she knows it, sometimes letting it go willingly.

The hopes were high

The choirs were vast

Now my dreams are left to live through you

Ten looked at the pale face of the FBI, reading her features and the words behind this song. It was obviously what every girl would feel, when they love someone so much, but hurt by them because they found someone else, that their most desired dream would be performed by someone else, or lived through the one that broke them, yet it still confused to Ten how Rayne could be like this. Was she in love with Ian? If so, why does she hardly talk about him, let alone not mention him at all until he died? But then, what if she doesn't really love him like she does to Tala? So many questions, so little answers.

Red sun rising

Drown without inhaling

Within the dark holds hard

Red sun rising

Curtain falling

Higher than hope my cure lies

Suddenly, Tala felt a pain in his head and he placed a hand against his temple, rubbing it, to sooth the pain. But as he looked up to see Rayne he saw something else.

Passiontide

An angel by my side

But no Christ to end this war

To deliver my soul from the sword

"Tala! Vere are you?" a young girl with long black hair braided till it reached her waist ran down the empty corridors of the abbey, her small legs running underneath her. She was wearing her favourite baggy pants and long sleeves t-shirt. There was a slit across her chest, an inch or two above her breast to show a bit of her pale skin and fingerless gloves, with trainers.

There was enough light in front of her for her to see a couple of feet, as she was also able to see the next door on either side of her. One of the doors was opened, making her stop dead in her tracks. Curiosity is one thing she had inherited and she made her way towards the open door. Entering it, to her was a bad idea at the time for the door automatically closed, scaring the life out of her. Then suddenly…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Hope has shown me a scenery

Paradise poetry

With first snow I'll be gone

Rayne let out a small squeal at the sudden surprise before she gasped and giggled, running to Boris first. His arms were out when she ran half way and scooped her up in his arm, nuzzling her neck.

"Happy birthday, squirt," he smiled.

"Vank you," her accent was still fresh Russian.

"Hey, vhat about me," a redhead, spiky haired boy pouted. Rayne was put down and surprising her crush, she glomped him.

"Vank you, vank, you, vank you!" she cried. Tala went hot red on the face, his eyes dreamy, and a small drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Sylvia giggled, pushing a few strands of silver hair away from her shoulders.

The hopes were high

The choirs were vast

Now my dreams are left to live through you

Kai locked gaze with the identical grey eyes of her sister and read the emotion there, even if it was half covered by her tears. She wasn't singing only for Ian and herself, but for all the heartbroken around the world.

Red sun rising

Drown without inhaling

Within the dark holds hard

Red sun rising

Curtain falling

Higher than hope my cure lies

Scolding himself, Kai left his spot beside Vivien and made his way to where Rayne was. Slowly the rest of the Blade Angels did the same, standing beside the Hiwatari twins. Anya entwined her fingers with Rayne and Amber, as Vivien did the same to Kai and Alexia. With a deep breath, all six of them began to sing the rest of the song.

Your death saved me

Red sun rising

Drown without inhaling

Within the dark holds hard

Red sun rising

Curtain falling

Higher than hope my cure lies

And with that, the first snow of the day fell. Rayne lowered her grey hues, landing on Ina's limp body in the dug up grave. How innocent, angelic looking he is, just sleeping there, watching over them all from above along with her parents. But life is not over for the gang; no matter if their heart is broken or whole, each and every one of them will make a living, something to keep them happy. For Rayne, that happiness may not be retrieve. Even if she beyblade, sing, dance or be an FBI, none of them would make her happy, like Tala did when they were together. Tala was, is and will be her happiness.

Slowly, as if in a trance, Rayne walked down from the small platform and across the graveyard towards Ian's grave, a small red rose in her hand. She went down onto her knees and carefully reached towards Ian's body, her hand holding the rose. The red rose was dropped and landed where Ian's heart had stopped beating, blooming into a full rose. With a nod, and stepping back, Rayne watched as the dug up earth covered the body of her shrimp friend.

"Ian, we will always remember you," she whispered.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The door to the pale green room opened and the brunette entered to find the place empty. Except the door to the balcony was opened, with the thin white curtains blown in. James made his way round the bed and towards the open door and stepped outside. There, leaning against the railing and looking at the icy street, was Rayne, her cheek sticky from dried tears, and her eyes dull and red.

"Rayne?" he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. The young girl looked at the hand then the owner. Nodding in greeting to him she turned back to the streets. James wrapped his arms around her from behind, giving her a bear hug.

"Come on, Rayne. I want to take you somewhere."

"I don't want to go anywhere," she whispered, into the air.

"It's no good for you to be like this. You'll get sick. You hardly came down for lunch, tea and dinner. I'm worried."

"You don't need to be,"

"Yes I do!" the brunette cried. "Come on Rayne, this is not like you." He held out his hand. "Please, come with me."

Rayne looked at the hand then back at her friend's face. For the sake of it, she took it, letting him lead her.

"Lead the way," she whispered.

-00-

The pub that was just round the corner from Tyson's dojo, the one Rayne had always visited from time to time two years ago, is where James had lead her to, entering the building.

The place inside was semi dark, not dark enough to make anyone squint, but not bright enough to let people see each other's faces more than a few feet away. The only place where there was a lot of light than the rest was the large dance floor, mixed with several colours of spotlights.

"I know the funeral, has shaken you up, but you can't live in the dark," James explained. "Not all the time. We've done all we can. Now we just have to move on."

Rayne smiled, her dull eyes returning its sparks. "Thank you,"

James smiled back and made his way to the stage where there were other instrumental players, picking up his guitar and playing the chords.

Feeling like herself, the FBI walked down the stairs and into the crowd, blending in. She looked around and noticed the others were also here and she was glad for that. At least she knows the people, as well as go to them for a talk and such.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn sharply, her FBI reflexes visible until she saw whom it was.

"Tala!"

"Wanna dance?" he held out his, asking the question.

Looking at the dance floor, it wasn't too empty nor crowd. Rayne liked that and she gave him a small nod, taking his hand.

Pulling her hand, the redhead made his way to the dance floor then rest his hands gently over her waist. Rayne had no choice but placed her own hands on his shoulders, welcoming the warmth she so long to crave.

**Make me blind**

**Cover my eyes**

**You can do what you want**

**I'm paralysed by the perfect mood**

**When we're dancing with blindfolds on**

Rayne let her eyes drift to a close, holding onto the warmth till the end of the song. At least let her have that.

**You make it easy to love you and hate you**

**I can't explain it, I feel insecure**

**Say it simple: "You die just to live again."**

**You say we're waiting for the last waltz**

Something glinted against the light as Tala observed the black headed girl in front of her, making him frown lightly. Gently, he lifted one hand reaching to her neck and taking the thin gold chain and lifting it to reveal a small locket as a pendant.

**Another you and me**

**Another revolutionary heavenly romance**

**Waiting for the last waltz**

**And so it seems**

**We won't find the solution**

**Confusion leads the dance**

**We're waiting for the last waltz**

Rayne snapped her grey orbs when she felt a familiar skin against her own and the coolness of the chain lifted. Her eyes widen slightly as she watched Tala open the locket, looking at the picture of her and him.

**Praise the wine**

**So divine**

**And it stings like a rose**

**Allow the night to flow inside**

**Open the window and let the wind blow**

"_Come on Tala! Hurry up!" Boris called out. _

"_Hang on! Let me fix up my hair! I've got to look good for the picture you know."_

_Rayne rolled her eyes. "It's going to get ruined later on, anyway,"_

_The seven-year-old redhead made his appearance, wearing his black jeans and red top, his hair spiky with only two bangs covering his eyes._

"_That's it?" Rayne quirked an eyebrow in amusement. Tala frowned in returned. _

"_Leave me alone."_

"_Awww, come on. Cheer up" she wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking his cheek. The motion made the young man smile and then there was a flash of light. Boris had taken a picture, with Rayne and Tala, in each other's arms in the middle and the demolition boys and Kai around them._

**Highlight the night is the unhappy ending**

**You keep refusing to answer my calls **

**Drop the bending and stop the pretending**

**You say get ready for the last waltz.**

_Boris and Sylvia exchanged a kiss on each other's lips under the beautiful mistletoe one Christmas Day in the abbey. Boris had found a secret room, in which his wife and himself decorated just for the Demolition boys and the Hiwatari twins to enjoy. Even if they had to sneak out of their rooms. But it was all worth it._

_Rayne stepped into view; half hidden in the shadows, looking at the warm room with awe, she was glad to feel the warm heat against her cold skin from training outside in the snow. She turned around to look at Tala who was beside her. He had a frown look on his face and following his gaze Rayne looked up to see the mistletoe Boris was under. _

_Tala and Rayne looked at each other in unison and blushing lightly, Rayne leaned forward and pecked his lips quickly and lightly. Giggling, she ran into the room and climb onto the couch and sitting down on the lap of her godfather. That was their very fist kiss they shared together. _

**Another you and me**

**Another revolutionary heavenly romance**

**Waiting for the last waltz**

**And so it seems **

**We won't find the solution**

**Confusion leads the dance**

**We're waiting for the last waltz**

"_What are you doing, sitting on my lap?" Boris blinked down at the young girl._

_Said girl blinked back, confused._

"_Shouldn't you be with the boys, opening your present?" chuckled the purple-haired man._

"_Oh right," The FBI-to-be sweatdropped. Jumping down from his legs, the young girl joined her friends and the first present she opened was a small box wrapped in black wrappings with blue stripes. Excitement filled her heart and she opened the tender box, looking down at the jewel inside. It was a golden locket, with a thin golden chain._

"_Merry Christmas," a young man's voice chirped out._

_Rayne could do nothing but glomped the redhead, making the room filled with laughter as he turned bright red on the face. _

**I believe that no one in this world has the answers for me**

**But still I hope that someone has heard**

"This necklace and photo," he whispered, snapping out his trance. "Now I remember where it was from," he looked into the scared grey orbs, looking back at him. "But I still don't understand."

"What do you mean," she was scared. Deep down she was scared, but she didn't show. Only her eyes, and now her voice gave that away.

"When I first met you, you were just a new girl, Kai's twin. But every time I saw you, you give me this look, every time you were sad, my head starts to hurt and I was transported into a different world."

"Just like moments ago?" she whispered.

"Just like moments ago. When I first had them, I didn't understand what was going on, why was it based upon you and me; why Ten and James weren't there. But I think I'm beginning to understand." He smiled, half soft, half cold. "It's my memories from the past, memories I've lost when I had amnesia."

Rayne stared at him, surprised. She didn't know what to say.

"Tala? Rayne?" someone called over the noise. Said teens looked over Ten who was making her way towards them. "Hey, having fun?"

"Yeah," smiled Tala. Rayne just nod, cracking a small smile.

"You don't mind if I join in?"

"No go right ahead. He's all yours," Rayne spoke before Tala could utter a word. "I'm done dancing. I'm going outside for a walk. Let the others know if they ask where I am."

"Sure thing." And with that, giving one last look to Tala, Rayne left the floor and the building. She didn't know where she was going, but she felt cold. She wrapped her arms around herself, as her legs lead her to the small beach nearby, glad she was the only one.

**Ohhh you and me**

**Another revolutionary heavenly romance**

**Waiting for the last waltz**

**And so it seems**

**We won't find the solution**

**Confusion leads the dance**

**We're waiting for the last waltz**

-00-

"Welcome back, James and Rayne. The studio is all set. We just need you to get change and get ready to make your own video clip," smiled the manager, his back to the teens as he looked over at the streets of Japan, that were all decorated for the Christmas carnival. "We've taken some of your ideas and some of our ideas to make this video as it is at least five minutes long, but the last part in which the Nightwish sang, we'll cut it off as it is inappropriate."

"What will you do with the video once it is completed?" asked Rayne.

"We will send a copy to Nightwish, and we will play it on TV."

-00-

The atmosphere in the school hall was beginning to get tense. Students were running all around the place with decorations in their hands getting the float ready in the last minute. After all it only needs the final touches.

The float was big. That was an understatement. It had dark blue at the bottom with white paint sprayed above it, giving a snowy-icy effect; Rayne's idea. There was a large Santa Clause at the back; James's idea. And with the people who were going to be sitting on the float, will be dressed up as Santa's elves; Ten's idea. And not everyone volunteered. Those who didn't were forced to wear it anyways.

Kai grunted as Vivien wiped his triangles away with a cloth.

"Oh, stop grunting. It's only for tonight," she held back a chuckle but her voice was filled with amusement that Kai had noticed.

"Very funny. I look like a baby."

"Hey," a small kid chirped. "The only small kid around here is me" Sergei puffed out his chest, looking like a mini version of Link from Zelda.

"Uh huh. And you don't need to dress up, because you were born as an elf."

"Kai, watch it. That kid got some spunk in him," grinned Spencer. "He can kick you where it hurts, courtesy of your twin." Kai pouted. Running away from little kid is not like him. Little kid should be running away from him.

"Everything ready?" a voice called out.

The place had been cleared up and the place became pitch dark. Ten sat down on the float carefully, and push the switch button. Lights decorated on the float in white and blue lights flashed.

"Lets get the party started!"

-00-

Rayne was in the changing room. The filming will begin in about an hour and they need to sort out the hair.

FLASHBACK 

_As soon as the manager had spoken the duo, Rayne was immediately shifted to one end of the studio where there were several racks of clothes, all in different style and colour. But black and red are all she need; a simple bottom and tops. Unfortunately there were no trousers around._

"_Excuse me," she had asked one of the designers. "But where are the trousers?"_

"_There are no trousers available," he had answered. Rayne raised an eyebrow. _

"_So are you telling me, I have to wear a skirt?"_

"_Whatever is comfortable," he responded. _

"_Have you got a size twelve trousers or jeans? Slightly flared from the knees to ankle?" she asked. _

"_I'll check,"_

"_Thank you," and the young man left, checking if there was a spare. Being a tomboy has all sorts of rules, but the number one rule of being a tomboy is no skirts allowed. And Rayne had never worn a skirt at all… until now. _

"_I can't believe this," the FBI muttered. _

"_Is everything alright?" the manager had come over to check on her. "Have you chosen your outfits?"_

"_About that. You see, I don't wear skirt, and I'm not planning on wearing one for a long time. I'm not complaining, I just… I'd rather wear something comfortable whether I'm with my friends or doing work or filming, etc. wearing a skirt, is the last thing I'll do," explained Rayne. _

"_OK. Have you asked any of the designers-"_

"_Here you go," the boy that Rayne had spoken to, returned with a handful of black trousers._

"_Thank you," she smiled as the trousers were placed on the nearby table. Smiling and beaming, she looked through them, choosing one she liked. It was just plain black, but the material is denim-like. _

"_I was thinking for the beginning of the film, we would have you walking down a path in a forest, with the fan blowing towards you to give you the windy effect. We might have to do that several times, depending on how we want the wind and everything," the manager glanced behind him at a roaring sound before turning back to the girl. "And er… how afraid are you of bears?"_

"_Bears? How many?"_

"_Oh just one," he grinned lightly, pointing at a direction behind him. _

_Rayne made her way towards said bear and watched its movement, ignoring the small protest of the trainers around her. Confident, she raised her hair just above the creature's head and watched carefully at its sniffing. Feeling a good aura around the girl, the bear rubbed its head against her hand, enjoying the attetnin. People around them gasped and muttered and gossiped. _

"_OK, People!" cried the man. "Get to your position." He walked over to the cage. "Get changed. We will meet here in about an hour."_

END OF FLASHBACK 

Rayne sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in black skirt and top, her denim trousers under her skirt and was wearing a red cloak/jacket.

There was a knock on the door just as she was figuring out what to do with her hair.

"Come in."

Said door opened and J poked his head in. once he noticed that she was not nude nor half dressed, he entered completely, letting out a small whistle.

"Little, sexy," he grinned.

Rayne gave him a look. "You look like Tala and now you're sounding and speaking like Tala. I think you've been influenced by him too much,"

"Nope." James violet eyes, glaze over. "I've got something I desperately need to talk to you."

"OK."

Walking around the small changing room, James took a deep breath. "Ever since we became partners for this music project we were great friends. But as we developed this music project to this, every time you give me a hug when we greet, I felt something… more than just friendship."

He looked up at Rayne with hopeful eyes shining. Rayne could only stare, as it slowly dawn on her.

"You mean…" she whispered.

"I love you," he also whispered. "I know you love Tala, but please… give me a chance. Give me a try."

Rayne's grey hues brimmed with tears. She felt strong arms around her as she leaned forward, crying softly on his shoulder.

"I know I can't be as good as Tala, and I know he's somehow your boyfriend, but while you wait to get him back, can I at least be a substitute? I'm willing to be your substitute."

"A substitute?" Rayne frowned, wiping her tears.

"Treat me like you normally do, but-"

But what, we didn't find out as Rayne placed her lips gently against his in a small kiss. A small quick kiss as she pulled away just as gently. James was breath taken by her sweet kiss, as he gasped for breath gently, opening his violet orbs, locking with silver.

"I hope… I'm doing the right thing," biting her lower lip, she pondered at her words she had spoken, hoping against hope she hasn't offended him.

James cracked a smile. "Even if it's for a day or two, at least the weight is off my shoulder," and with that, they both chuckled lightly.

-00-

"3… 2… 1… ACTION!"

The music slowly came into ear range and Rayne made her down the path between the trees that's meant to be a forest. Wind was blowing softly in her direction, making some thin pieces of the skirt fly about. That's the effect the fan gave out.

Slowly in her low heel boots, Rayne climbed over a big tree root and leaned against a tree, lip singing:

**Soon I will be here no more**

**You'll here my tale**

**Through my blood**

**Through my people **

**And the eagle's cry**

At that, she looked up in the air pretending to see an eagle flying by,

The bear within will never lay to rest.

The baby bear that was in the cage earlier on was let out and it made its way towards Rayne, rubbing its head under her hand like their greeting.

**Wandering on Horizon Road**

**Following the trail of tears**

**White man came**

**Saw the blessed land.**

Rayne began to do motions, matching it with the music.

**We cared; you took**

**You fought; we lost**

**Not the war but an unfair fight**

**Sceneries painted beautiful in blood**

**Wandering on Horizon Road  
Following the trail of tears  
Once we were here  
Where we have lived since the world began  
Since time itself gave us this land**

"OK, that's it. Well done. Back again same time tomorrow." The director yelled. Rayne got off the setting and waited for the manger.

"That was fantastic. See you tomorrow and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," the FBI beamed and quickly changed back into her jeans and top.

Running out of the studio, climbing up the side of a house and running across the roofs, Rayne made her way towards the carnival. She saw a glimpse of her friends float and knows that it would be heading where she would be and with that she wanted to surprise them. With a microphone in hand, she waited until they were almost opposite her.

In the count of three, she jumped of the roof and landed at the front of the float, surprising her friend and the spectators. Said spectators clapped as Rayne finished the song that was played.

**Our souls will join again the wild**

**Our home in peace 'n war 'n death**

**Wandering on horizon road**

**Following the trail of tears**

**Once we were here**

**Where we have lived since the world began**

**Since time itself gave us this land**

Singing the last note, Rayne took a deep breath and turned around, facing her friends, smiling.

"I'm back,"

"How was it?" asked Ten.

"Unusual. But it was ok." She took her seat beside James, holding his hand in the shadows between them.

-00-

"That was enjoyable," sighed Amber as she trudged into Ten's house.

"Ten and Rayne sang good together," yawned Alex.

Before anybody else could enter, Tala and Ten exchanged a kiss under the mistletoe that was placed under the doorframe before entering the living room. Kai and Vivien did the same followed by Rei and Anya. The rest of the gang entered with James and Rayne at the end. Just as they both were in the middle of the doorway, Ten stopped them.

"Nah uh," she pointed to the ceiling. A pair of violet eyes and grey eyes looked up to see a beautiful plant hanged above and they groaned.

"Do we have to?" the boy asked, looking at his sister. Said girl nodded, grinning deviously. He looked hopelessly at the girl and she shrugged.

"The sooner the better. Make it quick."

The both leaned forward and pecked each other's lips quickly, even though they were together. There are certain things that have to be kept quiet about.

Rayne flopped onto the couch beside her brother and let out a tired sigh. Not a moment later did her mobile ring furiously. Taking out as quick as a flash, Rayne began speaking in Russian to the phone. Worried features were written over her face and the conversation made the Russians worried. With a sigh, Rayne hung up.

"Everything ok?" James asked.

"There's trouble in Russia. I'm needed," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The next hour became hectic. Rayne rushed up to her room and got changed into her FBI uniform. In the meantime, Kai called Boris and Mr. Dickinson and explained the situation as well as to meet Rayne at school, where she had left her jet.

Anya and Vivien helped with the packing while the rest just sat around worried. Tala even took the chance to go on the Internet to check the news as well as ordered James to do the same on TV.

Message went round that there were major criminals: Ellie and Sapphire. They set off bombs and vicious creatures to turn Russia into hell's playground for themselves. Rayne, as the captain of the Russian FBI, was needed: herself as well as her powers.

"This is worse than expected," muttered the redhead.

"Any information about the citizens?" asked James, small tears twinkling his violet orbs.

"A few are dead, and at least an eighth of the population are wounded. Don't forget, the attacks are only in Moscow."

"And Russia is the largest country in the world," nodded Ten, looking at the computer in the living room.

There was a horn and Vivien took a peak outside. "It's Boris and the limo."

"OK, thanks," a voice said from the entrance. Rayne was in the doorway, zipping up her jacket, with her suitcase by her feet.

"How long are you going to go?"

"I don't know," the FBI sighed, running a finger through her hair. "this could be our last goodbye."

That did not sound good to James' ears. Tears that were already in his eyes increased, some already falling.

"Oh, J." Rayne hugged him tight. "I'm really sorry."

In my hands

A legacy of memories

I can hear you say my name

As soon as the two of them parted, everyone else made their way towards Rayne and hugged her. Boris entered the room and immediately took her suitcase and placed it in the boot and waited for her by the car.

"I'm really sorry," Rayne whispered and then was out of the front entrance and into the limousine.

I can almost see your smile

Feel the warmth of your embrace

The drive from Ten's home to the school was quiet between the godfather and his goddaughter. Neither of said any word, just staring into space, lost in their mind.

The car stopped suddenly and the two of them got out, making their way to the top roof of the school.

"I'm so sorry to hear you have to go, Rayne," cried Mr. Dickinson.

"My country needs me, sir. But I'm glad I get to see you and the others one last time."

"Rayne, what do you mean?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to survive in this battle." And with that, she entered her jet with her luggage in the back seat and head off to Russia at top speed.

But there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I love

Is this our farewell?

Roller blades scraped against the icy street of Russia as Rayne skated towards the commotion as fast as she could, dodging all the obstacles and the citizens who were all making their way home to safety.

There was a belt around her waist, where all her guns and spare bullets were placed, along with her two swords. She retrieved these weapons as soon as she arrived home, going straight into battlefield.

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child

See the sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think that you are

The gang, back in Japan, were all sitting around in the living room, watching the news James had kept on, feeling worried. Finally, they saw Rayne racing towards the area where it was mostly damaged and let out a sigh of relief that she had arrived just in time and was already helping out the wounded. Ten people had already been dead and the FBI team were all determined not to loose many more.

"Stay alive, Rayne. Stay alive," Kai prayed.

Never thought

This day would come so soon

We had no time to say goodbye

Rayne grunted as she dragged another wounded body to the Ambulance. Gently she passed them over to the doctors before turning to Sam.

"Any idea where the hell they are?"

"The one who did this? No idea, but they left a trail," said trail was purple goo in droplets, making its way towards…

"The warehouse."

How can the world just carry on?

I feel so lost when you are not by my side

Rayne skated her way to the warehouse, following the trails. As she arrived at the atmosphere of the place, her skates changed back into her trainers and she drew her gun, aim at the ready in case she needs to shoot anyone. Silently, she tiptoed to the entrance and using her powers she had developed over the past two years, she entered the place through the door.

Looking around, the place was dark. Not a speck of light can be seen. And then suddenly, white light was everywhere, making the young girl squint.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here," a male voice rang around the room. Sapphire made his appearance, wearing his usual sapphire shirt and white trousers. His sapphire hair was spiked up in al directions, his eyes completing his handsome looks.

"Isn't it, the famous Rayne Hiwatari?" a husky voice called out. Ellie also made her appearance, wearing her usual green attire.

Rayne narrowed her eyes at them. 'So they are the cause of all this destruction.' "What do you want?"

"Russia," that word alone dawned on Rayne and she gripped on her gun.

But there's nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

Is this our farewell?

The battle between Rayne and the two criminals had long gone and Ellie was already dead, Rayne's sword plunged where her heart is. Sapphire was breathing hard, clothes ripped from various places as well as a long scar from under his eyes to his chin.

Rayne had similar injuries. The biggest scar ran down her back, close to her spine. Every time she moves, she flinches, her back slowing her down. But there was no time to heal. Not when she was in the middle of the battle.

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child

See the sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think that you are

Moscow has been cleared up after every single wounded was sent to the hospital; the ones that were dead, the police informed their family; and the rest that were safe were sent home.

Reporters now gathered around Sam, questioning him more about Rayne than about the incident.

"Where is she?"

"We had just seen her helping the wound and now she disappeared"

"Look, Where she has gone is private and confidential for your own safety. She had found a trail to the headquarters of the criminal and had just gone to investigate."

"And everything is over," a voice called out. Camera turned to Rayne's tattered body, as she limped towards Sam, one hand holding her upper arm, her free hand holding her broken sword.

"Rayne! What happened?"

"Killed them both. They won't bother us anymore."

And with that she fainted into his arms.

So sorry you world is tumbling down

I will watch you through these nights

"Rayne!" James cried as he saw what happened to her on TV. This caught the others attention and they all ran to the television, gasping at the sight of their friend.

"She's hurt!"

"And she fainted."

"Will she die?"

"No she won't."

They all turned to the heir of Russia.

"To you, Rayne may be human, but she has special powers inherited by my mother. She can heal herself… subconsciously and will be out and about within a few days. Boris will make sure of it too."

Rest you head and go to sleep

Because my child, this is not out farewell.

This is not our farewell.

-00-

Rayne fluttered her eyes open, two days after the battle to find herself in the hospital with a nurse hunching over her.

"How are you veeling?" she asked in English, her accent heavy.

"Been better," Rayne squinted at the bright light.

"You've been out for two days, squirt," a voice said softly. Turning her head to one side, Rayne saw Boris, smiling softly at her, his eyes puffy red from crying overnight.

"Boris, are you ok?" she asked, suddenly sitting up.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Better. What happened?"

"You fainted; Sam took you straight to the hospital while the remaining policemen stopped the reporters and the doctors had a look at you from time to time. You're healing eight times faster than average, my girl."

Rayne smiled sheepishly. "My powers. Whenever I'm injured, my healing powers work on the injuries overnight. It takes a while, depending on the size and the deepness of each injury."

"In this case, your back took two nights to heal," said the doctor as he entered, obviously hearing everything she said. "And well, according to the readings, you're free to go anytime you want within twenty-four hours."

"Thank you," Boris nodded. "Rayne. There's someone who wants to meet you but you have to go back to Japan to see him.

"Him?" Who's him?"

"You'll find out when you see him, but I'm sure you have a clue."

Rayne nodded and left, waiting for this certain person at the lake under the bridge.

-00-

Rayne sighed for the umpteenth time as she sat down on the grass beside the bridge. She didn't know when he would come but Boris said he would call the guy up to meet her. It has already been an hour since she returned to Japan and spent all that time, staring into space, lost in her mind and sighing. She looked around, hoping against hope that there was a sign that some guy would be coming. But she didn't know whom.

A shadow caught her eyes. She recognised the figure from anywhere, making her stand up suddenly, looking at the newcomer in surprise.

Tala, looking very serious and wearing his usual attire, walked up to Rayne, feeling slightly nervous but knowing he had to do this. It's the only way to get his memory back. He walked across the green grass towards the FBI, and placing a hand on her nape, he caught her lips swiftly, kissing her, not gently but not harshly either.

Rayne's grey orbs widen at the sudden action but closed it right after, once the familiar feeling returned to her, making her tears brim her eyes. Then suddenly, they felt strong winds around them and then nothing. They broke the kiss in surprise, looking around.

"What's this?" asked the redhead.

"The battle!" Rayne eyes were wide, tears forgotten as she drag Tala to the stadium they were in two years ago.

Yellow beyblade and white beyblade met in mid air before circling each other around the dish like a cat-and-mouse-chase.

"So, I hope you have been training because I might just wanna play for a while," grinned Garland.

The two beyblade clashed against each other before setting down to another round of the cat-and-mouse-chase.

"Come on, Garland. All you ever do is talk," Tala narrowed his eyes. "WOLBORG! ATTACK!" he commanded.

The white beyblade picked up speed and span straight into the yellow beyblade, hitting its attack ring.

"AND we start with a blow, with Tala breaking the wind and headed towards Garland, starting with the offence," announced the Jazz.

White beyblade continued to hit against the yellow beyblade, with sparks flying everywhere.

"This is getting intense!" announced Jazz.

"Atta boy Tala!" cried Hilary.

"Something is not right," said the chief.

"Yeah. It looks like as if it's Tala so far, but something is weird," said Ray. "It's like with each attack, there's a faint mark. If Tala keeps this up, he'll wear himself off."

"I think you are right, Ray," agreed Mystel. "If I know old Garland, he's just waiting till Tala ran out of gas, because when he does, Garland will pounce on him for the win."

"You think?"

"Garland is one of the top bladers. Garland is the kind of blader who hangs back and doesn't waste any energy while his opponent keeps on attacking and wears himself out," said Kenny, analysing the battle through his laptop. "It's very similar to a professional boxer who spends his time on the ropes."

"If Tala keeps this up, he'd be so worn out he doesn't stand a chance of winning!" cried Hilary.

"You've got to admit that is a smart strategy," agreed Max.

"Yeah," breathed Tyson.

"Hey, Tala! Don't say I didn't warn you that this is going to be a long one," chirped Garland.

"You creep!" growled the redhead.

Wolborg attacked its opponent again.

"Garland, why would a guy of your talent, be involved with Voltaire?" asked Tala.

"Oh temper, temper," Garland shook his head. "Maybe it's time I fill you in on what's going on here. Have you ever heard of the Seabrook family? Well for your information, that's my last name!"

"Yeah, sure. I've heard of them," nodded Tala.

"Everyone in my family is a pro athlete. And I planned on continuing my family tradition. Jesse the baseball player; Tad is into soccer, Kylie is into Tennis, Britt's into Golf and Jamie's a racer," said Garland with pride.

"Each one of my brothers and sisters became number one in their sport. Then it was my turn. I decided to make my own name and become the number one beyblader in the world and when Voltaire came along, I knew I could make that chance happen.

"So far, everything is running into place. Now I'm on the verge to greatness in my chosen sport. It's only a matter of time till I'm the new world champ."

"Do you really believe that Voltaire has your best interest at heart?" cried Tala. "He's just a big phoney! And if you think that I don't know what I'm talking about, then you're dead wrong. I've been there!"

"By being one of BEGA I have all the access to all the beyblading environment I could ask for," said Garland coolly. "What were you thinking when he gave you the opportunity yourself?"

"Give me a break. He's just feeding you bug, Garland," snorted Tala. "I can't stand him because he used me, just like he's using you now!"

"I suppose we would never understand each other, which is too bad for you," sighed Garland. Garland's hands turned into fists and were raised at chest level. He's ready to fight back.

"NO!" Tala cried at the sight of Garland fighting back, and pushing Wolborg back.

"You are inferior and it's time for you to lose!" Garland made movements using his arms. Wolborg was pushed back, hitting against the fountain. Then Garland did all sorts of martial arts moves which are all connected with his beyblade as his blade fought back.

"Boy! It looks like the table has turned," gasped Max.

"Rotation intensity speed? Garland's blade waves are completely off the charts!" cried Kenny; sweat beads were pouring down his cheek.

"Come on!" growled Tyson.

Garland made a powerful punch, causing Tala to move back as the yellow beyblade hit the white, since Tala was also connected to his beyblade.

"You're starting to make me sick, Garland," said Tala. "And that's why, when you make your move, it's going to be your last!"

The engine gear inside Wolborg triggered making the beyblade span faster than ever.

"Oh really?" asked Garland. He jumped up in the air, ready to make his move.

Tala's icy orbs glinted as he called out his attack.

"WOLBORG! NOVAE ROGUE!"

Garland gasp as his beyblade was trapped, turning into ice, with Wolborg hitting him through. But Apollo wasn't damaged as he hit the side of the dish and continued to spin inside.

"Good. But not good enough," smirked Garland.

"Huh. You just got lucky," snarled Tala. "But not this time." Tala raised his arm and Wolborg head on for the attack. The engine gear clicked again and Tala called up for his attack for the second time.

"NOVAE ROGUE ATTACK!"

This time, the attack froze the fountain and Wolborg span in mid air. But the yellow beyblade was unseen.

"Where did it go?" asked Tala. Then he looked up above and gasped. Garland had managed to avoid the attack.

"You might wanna watch your attack so that you get to hit the target," growled Garland. Apollo attacked Wolborg and landed back into the dish.

"I've had it!" growled Tala. Feeling it's master's rage, Wolborg tried everything it can to attack Apollo, but every time the white beyblade get closer to the yellow, it wasn't able to hit any of parts of the beyblade.

"Oh no!" gasped Tyson. "Tala's attacked aren't working."

"Oh boy! Tala is lame!" said a kid in the crowd. Anya growled deep in her throat at that.

"Hey chill," soothed Vivien. Soon everyone was all throwing criticism at Tala. Voltaire looked away a bit in disgust. Anya couldn't hold on anymore and she got up from her seat, turning to the boy who started all this commotion.

"HEY KID!"

Everyone turned to the female redhead.

"SHUT UP!" she growled.

"Hey! It's our sisters!" gasped Rei.

"But where's Rayne?" asked Max.

The Blade Angels turned from the crowd and jumped over the railings of the seats, running towards the Bladebreakers.

"Hey guys!" chirped Amber. Tala turned to see his twin behind him, giving him an encouraging wink. He smirked back and turned to the battle.

"Thought you were a tough guy?" asked Garland as Wolborg continued to try and attack Apollo. "Time to take you down!" and with a grunt, Garland made his beyblade contact the white beyblade, throwing it out, what seems to be out of the dish.

"Oh! It looks like Tala's Wolborg might be out of here!" announced the Jazz.

The two teams slowly gasped and gaped at the white beyblade, hoping against hope that it could reach inside of the dish.

"Tala!" cried Anya.

Suddenly bars appeared around the dish, as Wolborg hit one of them, continued spinning INSIDE of the beige stadium.

Garland looked up to Voltaire in surprise.

'This is not what I had envisioned. If I can't entertained a stadium full of beyblade fan, then what's the point of all this? I have to come up with something,' thought Voltaire, in anger. 'My entire career is running on this little enterprise and I simply cannot fail!'

'I could've end this now. But that's not what Voltaire wants,' thought Garland and returned his attention back the match.

"Hey? What's up?" asked Vivien.

"That's what I'd like to know," answered Kenny.

"May I have your attention," spoke Voltaire on the mic. "I have made a decision. This fight will continue, until one of the competitors have stopped spinning."

"This is not good," sniffed Amber.

"Alright. Now I'm confused. I thought this was already over!"

"You heard the man! This match will continue until the last man stands," repeated the Jazz while the crowd cheered.

"Don't blame me!" said Garland coolly. Tala growled at him.

"Ok! Lets settle this once and for all," suggested Tala.

"As you can hear, Tala, my fans want me to win. So there's no way I'm going to disappoint them," he grinned. Wolborg headed towards Apollo in full speed and once again the Garland dodged it. Wolborg went for it for the second time but she missed again. But on the third roll, Apollo hit Wolborg and he was sent flying against the bars. Wolborg stood it's ground and span on its top.

"This is wicked! The kid said.

"This is going to be sweet," said his best friend. "Go Garland!"

Apollo hit Wolborg again, sending shock waves against Tala. Again his beyblade managed to spin on its top after that blow, but wasn't able to recover as Apollo hit Wolborg one after another.

Tala was getting weaker and weaker and he slowly crouched down onto his knees.

"Hey Tala!" called Alexia.

"Just hang in there!" yelled his twin.

"Garland's blade is running on empty!" called Kenny.

"Yeah, but so is Tala," said Max.

"We have to end this and hurry," suggested Hilary.

"Right. So we better tell him," said Tyson.

"Finish him off Tala!" cried Anya.

Apollo continued to mess around and hit Wolborg with every chance he got. But with every hit send a shock wave at Tala and this isn't good as it push Tala away and also injures him.

"You think… if you can beat me… think again!" cried Tala between gasps of breath. He slowly got up from where he was crouched.

"Tala," breathed Hilary.

"But he doesn't have the strength to continue," cried Amber, tears in her eyes already.

"He's too wild. Tala can't keep this going," said Tyson.

"Someone has got to stop him," suggested Max.

"YURIY!" shouted Anya, but Tala didn't listen to any of them as he tried to win the battle with the remaining strength.

"Time to put an end to your misery," smirked Garland as he began to glow red. Tala could do nothing but watch, with his eyes narrowed.

"RADIANT THUNDER ATTACK!" commanded Garland. Sparks were now around Tala as he and his bit beast got hit with the attack. As soon as the brightness covered up the stadium it was soon gone. The bars around the dish were destroyed as Garland collected his beyblade. Wolborg stopped spinning but damaged as Tala was pushed back, landing at the foot of the stairs.

"YURIY!" someone screamed from the top of the area, where the balcony was. The bladebreakers and the Blade Angels all ran to Tala's aid, hoping against all hopes that he was all right.

"Yuriy? Are you all right?" asked Anya, placed a hand on his forehead. Those pair of icy blue orbs that were closed opened gingerly and he replied, "Yeah, I think so," and then was closed.

"Hang in there, bro," whispered Anya. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"YURIY!" someone screamed. Everyone turned to see Rayne, jumping over rails and running as fast as she could towards her love, with her twin behind her and in seconds, she was kneeling by his side, his redhead laying gently on her lap.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

Tala let out a sigh, a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes were closed.

"Yuriy?" cracked Rayne. "Come on talk to me please?"

The gang heard footsteps behind them and they all turned to see a group of people in white. At once they knew they were the medic because of the Red Cross band on their arm. One moment, Rayne was clinging to Tala and the next moment, he was out of her arms, the doctors taking him to emergencies.

"No!" cried Rayne, tears falling down, trying to go after them. But she was hold up by her best friend and brother. "Please, no,"

Hurriedly, the doctors entered an empty room, gently placing Tala on a spare bed. They placed the oxygen masked over his mouth and nose as well as doing an operation on him.

Time passed and the doctors continued to work on his body. Everything was in place and all injuries have been attended. The doctor looked over at the x-ray he had done and his orbs widen at the sight. Part of Tala's brain has been damaged.

"Everything alright?" one of the nurse asked.

"I'm afraid not. Part of his brain is damaged. I'm afraid he had amnesia."

Rayne's eyes were wide and teary, some tears falling down her cheek. There was a small thud beside her and she turned to see Tala on his knees, his own orbs wide and scared.

"Tala?" her voice cracked as she knelt in front of him.

"That's why. All those memories of just you and me. We were together since we were little and because of him, I completely forgotten you," his voice cracked, and he stopped, shutting his eyes tight.

Rayne felt her own tears returned and she did the only thing she could do: kiss him harshly. In which he returned just as harsh. There was another breeze and they broke off from lack of air. Looking around, they returned back to the bridge.

"I love you," the soft whisper of those three words made the orbs locked with icy blue.

"I love you too, ever since-" but she was cut off with another kiss because she spoke tearily. Rayne didn't stop him but wrapped her arms around his neck to pull his face closer. They broke the kiss once again.

"What about Ten and James?"

"James was so worried about you, he walked around beach and bumped into a girl called Sandra. And Ten, well I've talked to her and she told me she kinda noticed that we were soul mates since you came in September, so everything's alright."

"For us to be together again?"

"For us to be together again," he smiled.


	12. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

It was the last day until summer break, where students have a 6-weeks vacation off school and already everyone, including the teachers were all in a relaxing mood. Balloons and streamers were flying around in different directions as the students gossips, laugh, talk, practically doing whatever they want as long as the school is not vandalise and such.

Rayne Hiwatari entered the building, wearing her dark jeans, black crop top, white leather jacket and trainers, with all the other necessary accessories, with her black bag hanging over one of her shoulders. Her dark hair was open and resting against her back, the sun behind her hitting her strands, making it shine.

Her grey eyes looked around her, trying to find a certain someone, with blood red hair, but with all the streamers and balloons in the way, she failed. She let out a sigh and was about to take a step forward when a pair of arms wrapped itself around her petit frame, startling her. She gasped lightly trying to turn around but the grip around her waist tightened slightly, and the owner behind her gave a small smirk.

He placed his head on her shoulder, his lips beside her earlobe and his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent: Vanilla and rose. Rayne froze in her tracks, her breath caught in her throat, as she waited, calmly and patiently.

The smirk on his face widened and he leaned in a bit more, sucking on her earlobe. Rayne moaned quietly, inaudible, and slowly tilted backwards, leaning against his muscular chest. She closed her eyes slowly and drifted off into wonderland, feeling safe in the arms of her lover.

A chuckle made her open her eyes, and turned her head sideways, looking at him, trying to lock his icy blue eyes.

"And what's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, and pecked his cheek.

Suddenly the noisy student body was suddenly quiet, as if someone had turned on the mute button. Both Rayne and Tala looked up at the students of the school and then to the entrance of the building.

"Well, look what the devil brought," smirked Rayne.

Entering the building was the one and only Tenebrae Aso, hand-in-hand with Brooklyn Kingston, Rayne's rival.

"Is this what everyone is shock of? Because it was so yesterday's news," said Ten.

Tala and Rayne let out a hearted laugh, joining them.

"How are you?" asked Rayne, embracing the brunette.

"Happy," she answered. "You?"

"I'm happy too," nodded Rayne. Then she turned her attention to Brooklyn. "Better look after her, or else I'll come over and kick your ass if I hear any complains from Ten."

"Don't worry," chuckled Brooklyn.

"I still don't trust you," she whispered.

"That I can get used to." He dug his hand into his pocket and took out a black beyblade.

"Here," he said, passing the beyblade to Rayne. "It's the reason why I was away for a month,"

Curious, Rayne took the beyblade in her hand and felt warmth shot through her like an electric shock. She looked down at the bit-chip and gasped inwardly. There, shining brightly than ever was Deathscythe, Rayne's loyal bit-beast.

"Deathscythe?" whispered Rayne.

'_It is I, milady,' _said Deathscythe.

Rayne closed her eyes for while, getting familiar with the feeling of her bit-beast nearby, before opening them, a slight tear in her grey orbs.

"Thank you, Brooklyn."

"No need to thank me. It's the least I can do. Could you forgive me?" he asked.

Rayne nodded. "Of course now that I have my friend back."

The pair of arms that were wrapped around her waist loosened, and an arm went around her chest, trapping her arms, and the other around her neck, the owner's head on top of hers.

"Now that that's settled, let's have some fun." Tala looked at Rayne, a familiar glint in his eyes.

"Oh no you don't. Not now!"

"But, why?" whined Tala.

"Because I said so!"

"Ray,"

"Don't you 'Ray' me, young man!" said Rayne, sternly.

Tala sighed and let go of her. He turned her around and picked her up, placing her over his shoulder, and arm around her legs, holding her in place. Rayne let out a yelp in surprised.

"YURI IVANOV! Let me down this instant!"

"Nope. Not until you agree!"

"You know this isn't a very good position for my blood pressure." Rayne let her head drop. "Even if it has a good view," she smirked.

Tala blushed, causing Ten and Brooklyn to laugh and glaring at them, he left the building, with Rayne still hanging.

"Yuri!" whined Rayne, the blood going all the way to her brain. Once in a nice and private space, Tala let Rayne down. Rayne swayed forward slightly, leaning against Tala, as the blood slowly returned to normal, dizziness taking place.

Tala rubbed her back soothingly and with a finger, tilted her chin up. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a demanding kiss.

The girl immediately melted in his arms, running her hands up his built chest to circle his neck, tilting her head backwards to allow him to deepen the kiss. She sighed blissfully against his lips as she felt his hands running up her back, and his tongue, licking around her mouth, memorizing the details.

Once out of air, they broke apart, gasping for oxygen, looking at each other through lustful eyes. Tala looked down at the female currently sighing in his arms, her eyes lightly closed, a strange mesmerized expression upon her face as she licked her lips, opening her eyes to look up at him as well, the two grey orbs shining with passion and lust along with that strange, rare innocence that had called his attention in the first place ten years ago.

"Again…" she asked innocently, like a small child asking to repeat her favorite music, her voice nothing but a whisper. "Please, Yuri, do that again…"

Tala looked down at her with mild interest, his icy blue orbs gazing around her face.

Her face, beautiful with her fair skin; her eyes, how so beautiful and mysterious, darken with passion and lust, and her full red lips… he wanted to taste them over and over again. He stroke along her jaw and claimed them once more, this time with a gentler touch, his arms tightening his embrace around her small form, and sliding his tongue between her lips when she parted them invitingly

She moaned lightly when his hands started drawing small circles on the small of her back, sending heat through her entire body. As her mind drifted off into heaven, she sub-consciously made contact with his tongue using her own and they both groaned, now fighting for dominance.

'_Now let's see how you can cope with this_' she thought. Her arms unwrapped itself around his neck and roamed over his body, going down and down, reaching the edge of his shirt. Slipping her hands under it, she noticed that he was wearing one layer, giving her the advantage over his skin as her fingertips touch every skin she can reach in a feather-like touch.

Tala groaned louder at her touch and his muscles twitched when she rested her hand against his very-welled six packs. Losing focus, the redhead growled as Rayne smirked, licking around HIS mouth, memorizing his details.

With a peck, Rayne broke the dancing kiss, and looked up at him, feeling complete like never before. Tala looked down at her and kissed each of her eyelids, before resting his head on top of hers. Rayne sighed and buried her head at the crook of his neck.

There was a sudden glow from Rayne's pocket and Deathscythe wrapped an invisible rope around the two, uniting them forever as they stayed in each other's arms.

"_Together, forever,"_ whispered someone, through the breeze. Rayne smiled absently at the voice and recognized it as her mother.


End file.
